My Dream - KaiSoo
by Ah Rin
Summary: mimpi? yang membawaku kembali padannya.. yang menyadarkanku arti keberadaannya di sampingku.. mimpi yang membuatku kembali pada cintaku. (sumary gagal) WARNING: GS
1. Chapter 1

"Kita putus!"

"ta..tapi kenapa?"

"bosan"

"a..apa?"

"aku bosan dengan mu kyungsoo" Berakhir.. cinta dan harapanku pergi. Secepat itukah?

Hhhhhh,, mimpi itu lagi, kenapa perasaanku tidak berubah? Kenapa lagi-lagi aku merasa takut kehilangannya? Kehilangan sosok lelaki yang menghianatiku di mimpi itu. Kuremas kencang rambutku, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit ini.

"Aaaarrrgggg hiks..hiks" remasan rambutku semakin menguat saat perasaan takut ini yang membuatku lagi-lagi berhasil mengalirkan Kristal bening melewati pipiku.

Greep..

Kurasakan seseorang memelukku erat, berusaha menurunkan tangan yang menjambak rambutku.

"Hentikan kyungsoo, kau melukai dirimu lagi" remasan di rambutku tergantikan belaian lembut tangannya.

"o..oppa? suho oppa? Sa..sakit hiks.." kudengar suara ku yang begitu menyedihkan, lagi-lagi aku terlihat lemah? Aku kembali mengingkari janjiku padamu oppa. Tapi, rasa sakit ini tak bisa kupendam sendiri. Ku balas erat pelukan satu-satunya lelaki yang dari dulu tetap setia menemaniku, menjagaku dan selalu disampingku.

"ssttt, tenanglah, itu hanya bunga tidur kyungsoo" benarkah itu hanya bunga tidur oppa? Tapi kenapa oppa rasanya sakit sekali dihianati sosok dalam mimpiku itu. Kenapa setiap aku memimpikannya dan saat aku terbangun aku selalu menjadi seperti ini?

**~MY DREAM~**

**Desclaimer: cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: cho ah rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo (author baru)**

**Pair : KaiDo EXO and other pairings**

**Chapter 1 **

Nama ku kyungsoo, kalian bisa memanggilku D.O atau kyungsoo. Saat ini aku sedang menjalani masa masa remajaku di EXO high school. Kehidupanku seperti remaja pada umumnya, aku cukup berprestasi dibidang pelajaran. Bukan narsis ya? Tapi itu kenyataan. Hehe..

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas, kulihat pagi ini suasana masih sepi, ya mengingat ini masih pukul 06.15 sedangkan bell masuk berbunyi pukul 07.30. pagi-pagi sekali aku harus bangun menyiapkan sarapan untuk kakak ku. aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki sebenarnya dia kakak sepupuku yang tinggal dirumahku untuk menjagaku, kalian tau? Amma dan appa ku sering keluar kota ataupun keluar negri untuk mengurus perusahaan. Karena aku anak tunggal, jadi suho oppa-nama kakakku diamanatkan untuk menjagaku di rumah. Aku tidak semanja yang kalian pikirkan, mengingat umurku sekarang 17 tahun yang pastinya sudah bisa menjaga diri.

Suho oppa sangat baik padaku ia sering mendengarkan curhat dan mau menemani ku berjalan-jalan diakhir pekan.

BRAAKK..

"auuu.." kurasakan sakit dibokongku yang sukses menghantam lantai koridor.

"kau tak apa-apa?" terdengar suara maskulin seorang lelaki yang berdiri tegap dihadapanku. Kudongakkan kepalaku melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang telah menabrakku.

DEG

"jo..jongin-ssi" lagi-lagi perasaan ini. Kuremas kiri seragamku tepat di jantungku.

"kau tak apa?" ulangnya. Ugh bodoh! kenapa aku bisa gugup gini.

"aa..aku tak apa, terimakasih jongin-ssi" dengan sigap aku langsung berdiri dan menyibakkan rok belakangku yang sepertinya sedikit kotor.

"aa..aku ke kelas dulu" kyungsoo bodoh, ugh malunya, kenapa kau seperti orang gagap didepannya.

Greep

Mataku melebar seiring dengan genggaman erat dipergelangan tanganku, yang otomatis membuatku menoleh kembali kepada sang pemilik tangan. "panggil aku Kai, kyungso" ujarnya sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya padaku.

Blussh..

Siapapun lihatlah pasti wajahku sudah semerah buah tomat. Aiss, beri aplus untuk keberhasilanmu jongin. Ahh bukannya ia telah menyuruhmu memanggilnya kai? Kalau dipikir-pikir di SMA ini jarang yang diperbolehkan untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan kai! Bolehkah aku berbangga hati mendengarnya? Haha kau terlalu percaya diri kyungsoo.

Kuberanikan untuk menatap matanya. Sepertinya dia masih dengan sabar menungguku tersadar acara bengongku.

"aah.. ok kai" kugaruk belangkang tengkukku yang pastinya tidak gatal. Aakh demi tuhan aku gugup sekali. Di hadapanku ini adalah seorang kim jongin. Pria pintar dengan ketampanan wajah diatas rata-rata. Selama ini aku hanya diberi kesempatan untuk memperhatikannya dari jauh, karena sudah pasti banyak siswi yang ngantri untuk sekedar ngobrol dengannya. Kalian pikir aku akan rela berdesakan dengan mereka saat jam istirahat hanya untuk mengobrol ataupun mengajaknya kekantin. Heh, walaupun aku mengaguminya aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Bagiku cukup dangan memperhatikannya dari tempat duduk ku saat pelajaran. Yaa, sepertinya kalian telah dapat mengira kalau aku dan dia sekelas **lagi**. Sudah dua tahun berturut-turut aku sekelas dengannya dan hanya kali ini kami mengobrol.

"aku kekelas duluan kai, sampai jumpa" segera aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih menatapku. Sampai jumpa? Kau berharap bertemu dan ngobrol lagi dengannya kyungsoo? Mudah-mudahan hal itu dapat terkabul.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan kecepatan maksimal ke ruang kelasku yang beberapa meter lagi didepanku.

Cleek..

Kosong.. ruang kelas ini masih kosong.. ku hempaskan bokongku ditempat duduk. Kupejamkan erat mataku, kuusap berkali-kali wajahku mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Uh, betapa malunya aku mengingat ekspresi yang kutunjukan tadi.

BRAAK

"ada apa dengan pagimu d.o kyungsoo?

"apa maumu krystal?" dengan malas ku tatap seorang gadis yang sekarang b erdiri angkuh didepanku, aku sudah bosan setiap pagi selalu disambut ejekan darinya.

BRAAK

Sekali lagi ia kembali dengan seenak nya menggebrak mejaku. Apakah itu hobimu tuan putri? Menggebrak meja?

"kau? Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kyungsoo? Sadarlah kyungsoo kau disini hanya karena beasiswa, aku bisa saja mencabut beasiswamu mengingat orang tuaku adalah penyumbang dana kedua terbesar disekolah ini kan?

Heh, kutatap kasihan gadis dihadapanku ini, NO.2? berarti masih ada NO.1 kan? Satu lagi rahasia yang belum diketahui oleh warga sekolah ini bahwa aku menyembunyikan identitas keluargaku dan dari smp aku berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di SMA ini. Semua orang memandangku sebelah mata karena aku bersekolah di SMA ini karena beasiswa semata, bukan berarti orang tuaku tidak campur tangan dengan pendidikanku. NO.1 kan? Taukah kau hey gadis manja bahwa orang tuaku lebih berperan penting bagi sekolah ini ketimbang orangtuamu? Dalam artian, orang tuaku adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di EXO High School ini. Kenapa ku sembunyikan identitasku, ya salah satu alasanku ya ini, aku tidak mau mendapat teman yang seperti gadis manja ini, yang berteman dengan menilai harta kekayaan seperti dia dan beberapa anggota kelompoknya yang lain, satu-satunya yang mengetahui identitas asliku yaa hanya suho oppa.

Ku keluarkan buku catatan biologiku dan segera membacanya, menghiraukan tatapan benci dari gadis itu.

"Kau-"

"Apakah adikku menggangmu krystal-ssi" suara itu, kutolehkan wajahku menghadap sumber suara. sudah kuduga, suho oppa telah berdiri tepat disampingku dengan kedua tangannya berada di saku celana seragamnya. Oh so cool!

Gadis itu terlihat menggeram, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku dan suho oppa. Kutarik sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah seringai. Begini lah akhirnya jika suho oppa datang dan membelaku"

Ingatanku kembali mengingat saat suho oppa berhasil mengalahkan tiga murid lelaki yang merupakan bawahan atau lebih tepatnya pesuruh krystal saat ia menggangguku.

"oppa? Kenapa kau berada disini? Seharusnya kau berada digedungmu bukan? EXO high shool terbagi menjadi 3 gedung berdasarkan tingkatannya, gedung 1 untuk murid kelas satu, gedung 2 untuk murid kelas 2 dan gedung ketiga untuk murid kelas 3.

"aku bosan, kita datang kepagian. Masih ada 40 menit lagi menjelang pelajaran pertama" ujarnya seraya mmengerucutkan imut bibirnya. Hmm,, mau mengalahkan pesona aegyo ku oppa?

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah suho oppa yang terkadang manja ini.

"auuu" dengan gemas ku cubit kedua pipinya. "aku tidak menyangka oppa ku yang super manja ini menjadi ketua klub karate"

"yaaaa…. Kyungsoo, lepaskan!" kulepaskan cubitanku, senyum kemenanganku mengembang saat kulihat pipi suho oppa terlihat memerah.

Terlihat saat ini mulai banyak murid-murid yang telah dating kekelasku.

DEG..

Tak sengaja mataku kembali bertatapan dengan mata itu lagi, mata yang menjerat pandanganku.

Kulihat ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya untukku sebelum ia menempati tempat duduknya di pojok ruangan.

BLUSSH

Lagi-lagi sudaah dapat kupastikan wajahku memerah lagi, langsung saja ku alihkan pandanganku menghadap papn tulis didepanku.

"kyungsoo?"

Aku baru sadar bahwa sekarang ini aku sedang bersama suho oppa.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah gitu?" terlihat suho oppa yang celingak celinguk mencari apa yang barusan aku lihat, tuhan.. jangan sampai ia menemukannya, bisa jadi bahan ejekan nih.

"ahh, tidak apa oppa, sana kembali kekelasmu, sebentar lagi bell" kudorong pelan lengannya agar ia pergi secepatnya dari kelasku.

"ahh, baiklah" masih dengan wajah penasarannya ia berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

KRRIIIIINGGGG….

Berbondong-bondong siswa siswi memasuki ruang kelas mendengar suara bell tanda pelajaran dimulai.

Terlihat kyuhyun senpai, guru matematikaku memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, yaa mengingat kyuhyun senpai baru mendapatkan seorang anak dari hasil pernikahannya dengan lee sungmin, maksudku cho sungmin.

Tidak ada yang istimewa selama jam pelajaran.

Kulirik arloji ditangan kiriku, kuelus perut ku yang mulai keroncongan. Dengan tidak sabarnya aku menunggu suara indah itu.

KRIIIIIINGGGGGG….

Nah, baru saja aku memimpikannya, dan sepertinya suara itu nyata, akhirnya bell istirahat berbunyi. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju atap sekolah untuk memakan bekalku, sempat-sempatnya aku melirik pojok ruangan yang telah dipenuhi segerombolan siswi. Huuft, kembali ku fokuskan langkahku menuju atap sekolah.

Kreeek..

Terdengar suara khas pintu kayu tua yang mengubungkanku keatap sekolah. Tempat ini jarang dikunjingi siswa siswi karena tangga menuju kesini sudah using, taukah kalian disini sangat sejuk, memandangi kota seoul di pagi menjelang siang ini. Biasanya aku mengajak suho oppa unuk makan siang bersama, tapi saat ini suho oppa sedang disibukkan dengan klub karatenya.

Kududukkan bokongku dikursi kayu, baru saja aku berniat membuka kotak bekalku, pandangan ku gelap, ada yang munutup mataku dengan tangannya.

Jantungku berdetak cepat, tanganku gemetaran, aku takut.. mengingat disini hanya ada aku seorang, dan tak pernah kulihat seorangpun menghabiskan waktunya disini.

"hayoo tebak siapa aku"

DEG

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak kencang, bedanya bukan rasa takut lagi tetapi sebuat rasa yang menyenangkan.

"k..kai?"

"hay, kyungsoo, ternyata benar kau disini" ia menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari wajahku, membuatku dengan jelas dapat melihat seorang lelaki yang kuakui selama ini mencuri perhatianku.

"kau disini sedang apa?" tanyanya. Terlihat ia melirik kotak bekal yang ada dipangkuanku.

"kau membawa bekal?" tanyanya lagi.

"yaa, aku biasa menghabiskan makan siangku disini dan membawa bekal dari rumah"

"ahh, lalu kenapa kau belum memakannya?" tampak sorot mata berbinar-binar saat ia melihat kotak bekalku yang belum sama sekali ku buka.

Aku terkekeh, aku tidak menyangka ia akan berekspresi seperti itu dihadapanku.

Ku buka kotak bekalku, terihat makanan sederhana didalamnya, aku membawa nasi goring ala kadarnya yang kumasak untuk sarapan tadi pagi, dengan tambahan taburan daging ayam dan mentimun. Sangat sederhana mungkin.

Kuangkat sedikit kotak bekalku "kau mau?" tampak ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi memandang bekalku kini menatapku.

"bolehkah?" ia bertanya balik.

Heii, seseorang tampar aku, apakah ini nyata? "ya, tentu saja" jawabku seraya tersenyum senang. Hilang sudah gugup ku kini. Tetapi jantung ini masih berdetak diatas normal.

Terlihat ia membalas senyumanku, oh tuhan, betapa tampannya makhluk ciptaan-Mu ini.

"ayo kita makan berdua" ucapnya riang, baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi diluar ekspresi cool yang sering ia tampakkan disekolah.

"tidak apa, kau saja yang makan, aku masih kenyang lagipula aku hanya membawa satu sendok" bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak lapar, tapi ntah kemana rasa lapar tadi, tergantikan rasa senang yang mengenyangkan. Haha, satu lagi aplus untukmu jongin, karena berhasil menentramkan cacing-cacing liar di perutku.

Kau terlihat mendengus.

"ahh, itu tidak adil, kau pasti lapar kan kyungsoo, aku lihat dari tadi kau selalu melihat arloji dan mengelus perutmu, pasti kau menantikan saat istirahat kan?" BINGO tebakanmu seratus persen benar jongin, akh, mukaku pasti merah padam kerena ketahuan bohong, aish, gugup ini dating lagi. Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tau jongin apa yang aku lakukan tadi saat pelajaran. Apa kau memperhatikanku.

Blush..

Lagi-lagi seburat merah ii muncul, aish, kenapa tidak bisa ditahan sih.

"ii..itu-"

eh? Mataku melebar, jongin sedang berusaha menggapai sendok yang berada di atas ransel dibelakangku, oh tuhan wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, jika aku ini tokoh anime dapat dipastikan mukaku akan memerah, hidungku mimisan dan aku langsung pingsan di tempat. Ok. Tapaknya itu sedikit lebay.

Huft, aku menghela nafas lega tak kala dia telah kembali keposisi semula.

Kuamati gerak geriknya, menyendok nasi dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"wwaah, enak, masakanmu enak kyungsoo, kau jago masak ya? Besok buatkan aku ya?"

Blush..

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Aku disuruh membuatkannya bekal. Tuhan..

Kutundukkan wajahku berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah merekah dipipiku.

"eh?" kagetku saat kulihat dia menyorkan satu sendok penuh nasi goring di depan wajahku.

"ayoo makan?" apa? makan bersama? Ia menyuapiku? Dan kami makan dengan sendok yang sama, bukankah itu merupakan ciuman tak langsung.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, disusul aku memakan dan mengunyah makanannya. Tampak ia tersenyum senang kearahku.

Begitulah seterusnya sampai isi kotak bekalku habis.

KRIIING….

"ahh, kai, kita harus kembali kekelas, aku permisi"

"tunggu kyungsoo, sama-sama saja, lagian kita juga sekelaskan?"

"ta..tapi bagaimana jika ada yang salah sangka? Maksudku nanti kau akan kena ejek jika berjalan disampingku"

Kutatap takut matannya. Ia tterlihat masih sama, masih bertahan dengan senyumnya.

"aku tak apa. lagian hak ku kan mau berjalan disamping siapa saja"

"hah, baiklah kalo begitu" kubalas senyumnya dan mulai melangkah menuju tangga.

Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang tercipta" sesuai dugaanku banyak siswa dan siswi yang berbisik dan menunjukan pandangan rendah dan jijik kepadaku.

Hingga sampai di depan kelas, jongin yang berada di depanku tiba-tiba berbalik dan menghentikan langkahku.

"terimakasih untuk makan siangnya kyungsoo, kutunggu makan siang berikutnya" ujarnya seraya kembali melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Oh aku tidak percaya ini, tubuhku mematung mendengarnya, dadaku bergemuruh senang, serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku.

Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku menuju tempat dudukku, menjalani kegiatan belajar sampai bell pulang bordering.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku kekasir king size pink dikamarku, mataku menerawang menatap langit langit seraya mengingat kenangan hari ini.

Drrrt.. drrt..

Getaran heandphone di sakuku menyadarkanku, kubaca pesan masuk yang sepertinya dari suho oppa.

_From : suho oppa_

_Too : kyungsoo O_O_

_Kyungsoo, saat ini aku sedang berada dirumah temanku, bisakah kau ambilkan buku catatan biologi ku di atas meja belajar? Nanti aka nada temanku yang mengambilnya._

_Thanks dongsaeng… ^^_

Aishh, dasar suho oppa, langsung saja aku turun dari tempat peristirahatanku menuju kamar yang berada tepan disebelah kamarku.

Cklekk..

Ku akui, kamar yang bernuansa biru langit ini memang bersih dan rapi. Salah satu sifat yang ku sukai dari suho oppa. Kupandaangi figura-figuraa yang sepertinya 80% dari figura yang ada adalah fotoku dan suho oppa saat kecil.

TING.. NONG..

Terdengar suara bell dilantai dasar, dengan cepat aku bejalan menuju meja belajar dan mengambil catatan biologi disana.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua, mengingat kamarku terletak di lantai dua.

Aku merasa tidak enak membiarkan tamu menunggu lama, apalagi dia teman suho oppa, aku tidak mau dicap sebagai adik yang buruk.

Kubuka perlahan pintu utama itu dan kulihat seorang _namja _memalingkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

DEG..

"Kaii?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

AN:

Hai salam kenal, aku cho ah rin author baru di sini. Ini fic pertama aku dan aku masih membutuhkan saran dan review dari kalian semua sangat dibutuhkan. RnR ya terima kasih..

**~review~**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~MY DREAM~**

**Desclaimer: cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: cho ah rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo (author baru)**

**Pair : KaiDo EXO and other pairings**

Terdengar suara bell dilantai dasar, dengan cepat aku bejalan menuju meja belajar dan mengambil catatan biologi disana.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar, mengingat kamarku terletak di lantai dua.

Aku merasa tidak enak membiarkan tamu menunggu lama, apalagi dia teman suho oppa, aku tidak mau dicap sebagai adik yang buruk.

Kubuka perlahan pintu utama itu dan kulihat seorang _namja _memalingkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

DEG..

"Kaii?"

**Chapter 2**

"Kai?"

"kyungsoo? Ini rumahmu?" terlihat mimic penasaran diwajahnya. Kugaruk pipi kiriku, gugup? Tentu saja.

"ia ini rumahku? Kau kenapa kemari?"

"ah, aku kemari menjemput catatan biologi suho hyung" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Kutepuk pelan keningku, kenapa aku sampai lupa hal itu, apa yang kau harapkan kyungsoo? Mengharapkan ia datang mengunjungimu?

"Kau kenapa?" kai menurunkan tanganku yang masih bertengger didahiku, tuhan, tangannya lembut sekali. Masih dengan menggenggam tanganku ia menatap lurus tepat dimataku. Ah, pasti lagi-lagi seburat merah bodoh itu muncul.

Terlihat ia terkekeh melihat ekspresiku, ya ampun, aku malu sekali.

Ia menarik tangannya kembali, ada perasaan kecewa yang timbul setelahnya.

"ini bukunya" kusodorkan buku yang sedari tadi kupegang kearahnya.

"ahh, ok!" kai mengambilnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Hening seketika, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara kami berdua. Aku pun hanya mengedarkan pandanganku kearah lain, untuk menghindari tatapan matannya. Sedari tia hanya hening sembari masih menatapku.

"kau mau menemaniku?"

Kutolehkan seketika wajahku menghadapnya? Barusan dia bilang apa? menemaninya?

"hm,, maksudku, kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sore ini setelah mengantar buku ini kepada suho hyung?"

"a..ku"

Ah bagaimana ini? Dia mengajakku jalan? Aku harus bagaimana?

Huuh, aku menghela nafas menghilangkan gugup ini. Kuanggukkan kepalaku tanda aku menyetujuinya.

"baiklah kai, sepertinya aku juga sedang bosan dirumah" kusunggingkan senyum seketika ia juga tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

"apakah kau mau masuk dulu? Aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu, kau lelahkan?" Terlihat ia menggeleng pelan menolak ajakanku.

"tidak usah repot-repot kyungsoo, kita langsung pergi saja, suho hyung sudah menunggu lama"

"ahh, kalu begitu kau tunggu sebentar, aku mau ganti baju"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan darinya, aku langsung melesat kekamarku dan segera berganti baju.

10 menit kemudian..

"ayoo kai" terlihat ia hanya tersenyum sambil memandangku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ku lihat kembali penampilanku, aku hanya memakai kaos pink dan rok mini berwarna hitam bergaris putih. Yah, sepertinya tidak ada yang salah.

"apakah penampilanku aneh? Kenapa kau menlihatku seperti itu?" kai tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan ku itu. Ia kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya, menatapku.

"tidak kok, kau terlihat cantik dengan pakaian simple ini kyungsoo, aku suka" ujarnya sambil kembali tersenyum.

BLUSHH…

Aku menunduk seketika mendengarnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku.

"ahh, baiklah, ayo kita pergi"

Kuanggat kembali wajahku menghadapnya, berdoa semoga rona merah tadi telah hilang.

Kuanggukan kepalaku, dan akupun segera mengunci rumah, karena tadinya aku sendirian di rumah, lalu kuncinya aku titipkan kepada donghae ajushi, seorang tukang kebun di rumahku, yang saat itu sedang berada di pinggir kolam ikan kesayangannya.

"masuklah" kai berkata sembari membukakan pintu mobil depannyanya untukku.

"terima kasih" jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Setelah aku masuk, ia menyusulku dan duduk disebelahku. Ia mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan serius.

Selama perjalanan lagi-lagi hanya tercipta keheningan, kulirik kai disebelahku yang masih serius menyetir, sedangkan sedari tadi aku hanya menatap orang-orang berlalu lalang dipinggiran jalan lewat kaca mobil ini.

"kenapa bisa kau yang menjemput buku suho oppa? Apa kau mengenal suho oppa"

Kulihat ia menolehkan padaku sebelum kembali focus pada jalanan didepannya.

"saat ini suho hyung sedang dirumahku, dia teman kakak ku, baekhyun hyung" jawabnya

Aku hanya mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan nya, aku tidak heran mengapa suho dan baekhyun oppa berteman, karena memang mereka seangkatan, aku tidak pernah tau karena suho oppa juga belum pernah cerita ataupun membawa teman-temannya kerumah.

O_O

"sampai"

Mobil kai berhenti di sebuah kawasan perumahan elit, lebih tepatnya didepan rumah bergaya eropa kental berwarna perak.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, aku keluar dan menyusul kai menuju pintu utama dirumah itu.

"ini rumahmu kai?"

Ia hanya menatapku dan tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Terlihat disamping pintu itu terpasang layar monitor sebesar 14 inc, kai meletakkan telapak tangannya di layar tersebut dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tulisan _success_ berwarna merah muncul, tepat setelahnya pintu secara otomatis terbuka, aku hanya melongo menyaksikannya.

"ayo masuk!" suara itu menyadarkanku.

Kai terkekeh pelan, ia menarik tanganku untuk masuk kedalam, suasanya luar berbeda dengan suasana di dalam, dari luar rumah ini tampak elegan dengan warna peraknya, tetapi di dalam, warna keemasan menampilkan kesan mewah. Rumahnya tidak kalah besar dari rumahku, tetapi yang membedakannya hanya barang-barang disini terlihat lebih canggih.

"annyeong" kai menyapa sekelompok orang yang sedang melakukan beberapa kegiatan di ruang tamu.

"yeyyy, aku menang….. kau kalah lagi kris" sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu, ku tatap seseorang yang sedang joget-joget gaye meledek seorang, sepertinya suho hyung-orang itu- baru saja mengalahkan lawannya saat bermain _playstation._

Tersadar ia menoleh kepalanya melihat aku dan kai bergantian.

"kyungsoo, kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyanya seraya mendekatiku, tidak lebih tepatnya menatap penuh selidik ke arah kai. Huh, apa-apaan itu.

"kau mengenal adikku kai?" tanyannya masih mempertahankan tatapannya.

"iya, kyungsoo temanku hyung, kami teman sekelas, dan juga aku mau meminta izin padamu untuk membawanya jalan-jalan setelah ini"

Terlihat suho oppa menyipitkan matanya mendengar jawaban kai, oh ayolah oppa kau seperti mengintrogasi seorang kriminal.

"ahh, baiklah-baiklah" ia kembali ke raut wajah semula.

"lagian kyungsoo juga terlihat bosan dirumah" tambahnya lagi.

Kulihat kai dengan tampang dinginnya mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, sangat bertolak belakang ekspresinya saat bersamaku, bukannya kai membenci atau tidak menyukai suho oppa, tetapi dari dua tahun aku sekelas dengannya, ekspresinya memang seperti itu, tapi kenapa didepanku ia terlihat berbeda, terkesan lebih bahagia.

BLUSSH…

Wajahku memerah, kau terlalu percaya diri kyungsoo, siapa tau dia hanya mencari sesuatu yang berbeda yang ada pada dirimu.

"ini, bukumu hyung"

"terima kasih kai, ingat! jam 6 dia sudah harus ada dirumah" terdengat penegasan dari cara bicara suho oppa.

"hn"

"kau tau kyungsoo, kau harus ada dirumah sebelum jam 6 sore" suho oppa mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamku.

Kai tampak menurunkan tangan suho oppa yang bertengger di kepalaku.

"kami harus pergi hyung" ucapnya seraya membalas tatapan tajam suho hyung, mereka sama-sama bertatapan tajam, jika ini anime, maka akan terlihat petir dari tatapan mereka.

"yasudah, suho oppa, aku pergi ya" aku langsung menarik kai dari tatapan membunuh suho hyung, huh aku bingung kenapa mereka memberi tatapan seperti itu satu sama lain.

O_O

Kami kini berada disebuah taman kota yang sejuk den penuh dengan hamparan bunga. Mengingat ini adalah musim semi.

Sekarang aku lagi sendirian menempati kursi kayu ini, tadi kai permisi sebentar untuk membelikanku ice cream, kutolehkan pandanganku kesebuah mobil books eskrim tak jauh dari tempat dudukku, terlihat kai yang sedang mengantri dibarisan yang rata-rata hanya ada anak kecil. Kulihat raut wajah kai yang kesal karena beberapa anak kecil mendorong-dorong nya sambil mengomel-ngomel dikarenakan kai yang lamban untuk maju, dan anak-anak itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan ice cream itu.

Aku terkekeh kecil melihatnya, ternyata kai orang yang tidak terlalu menyukai anak kecil.

Kembali kotelahkan pandanganku melihat keadaan sekitar, banyak keluarga ataupun muda-mudi yang berjalan-jalan sore disini.

Pandanganku tergantikan oleh sebuah eskrim coklat, disusul kai yang duduk disebelahku.

"terima kasih" aku tersenyum seraya mengambil eskrim itu dari tangannya. Kulihat ia membalas senyumku.

"kenapa kau hanya membeli satu eskrim kai?" tanyaku heran melihat dia hanya membeli satu eskrim untukku.

"aku tidak biasa makan yang dingin-dingin" jawabnya.

"ohh" aku hanya ber'ohh' ria menanggapinya, kulahap rakus eskrim yang ada di tanganku ini, karena memang pada dasarnya, aku sangat menyukai eskrim.

"Eh?"

"makanmu seperti anak kecil saja" kekehnya sambil menghilangkan noda eskrim yang menempel disudut bibirku dengan tangannya.

Aku menunduk atas perlakuannya, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasakan ini, dadaku berdegup kencang saat bersamanya. Apa aku seperti ini jika dengan lelaki? Ah tidak, saat bersama suho oppa aku tidak seperti ini. Apa karena aku mengagumi sosok kai? Apa ini yang disebut 'jatuh cinta'?

"apa itu enak?" tanyanya, sambil memperhatikan eskrim yang hampir meleleh di tanganku.

"ya, aku sangat menyukai eskrim, apalagi yang rasa coklat" ujarku sambil sedikit menganggat eskrim itu tepat dihadapanya.

HAPP…

"hmm,, ya ini enak"

BLUSH..

Sekali lagi dapat kupastikan mukaku memerah. Kenapa tidak? Kai secara tiba-tiba melahap eskrim ditanganku. Itu kan bekasku, apa dia tidak merasa jijik?

"kyungsoo, ayo kita berjalan-jalan" ujarnya sera berdiri.

"ahh, baiklah" aku juga menegakkan tubuhku dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Kami berjalan berdampingan, menikmati suasana musim semi yang menyejukkan ini, terlihat banyak sekali anak-anak kecil yang bergurau dan bermain-main, aku kadang terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu mereka, sesekali aku juga melirik kearah kai yang sepertinya juga menikmati suasana ini sama sepertiku.

Terlihat ia menghentikan langkahnya, memandang kearahku dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"mau bergandengan?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum

"i..itu-"

Kuberanikan tanganku menyambut uluran tangannya.

Kami berjalan berdampingan seraya berpegangan tangan? Sesekali ia mengelus punggung tanganku, ya tuhan, kenapa ia begitu romantisnya? Aku sangat menyukai semua perlakuannya ini.

O_O

Haaah, aku menghela nafas berat, saat ini aku sedang tidak bersemangatnya menerima pelajaran sejarah dari yesung songsaengnim karena sifatnya yang suka berceloteh panjang lebar ini membuatku ngantuk.

Puk…

Kulihat sebuah kertas yang tadi sukses mendarat di kepalaku. Kuelus sebentar kepalaku dan membuka kertas itu lalu membacanya.

" _Heii? Apa semalam tidurmu kurang nyenyak? Kau terlihat mengantuk kyungsoo, ayo semangat! Aku akan mentraktir mu eskrim jika kau berhasil tidak ketiduran selama jam pelajaran ini"_

Aku tersenyum membacanya, kutolehkan wajahku menghadap pojok ruangan dan terlihat kai menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan mengepalkan tangannya, se-ma-ngat, aku dapat memahami kata yang ia lontarkan kepadaku walaupun tanpa suara. Aku membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk yakin. Kutolehkan kembali wajahku kedepan, dan tampaklah yesung sonsaengnim masih berkoar-koar di depan kelas.

Sudah seminggu lebih, aku dan kai berteman, kami selalu bersama saat jam istirahat dan dia selalu mengantarkanku pulang, sering kami harus dimarahi suho oppa karena terlambat pulang dan tidak mengabarinya terlebih dahulu, kadang ku terkekeh melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Tak jarang juga aku mendapat tatapan sinis dan perlakuan yang tak mengenakkan dari fansgirlnya kai di exo high school ini, kalian tidak lupa kan kalau kai merupakan namja populer di sekolahku. Tentu sulit berteman dengan seseorang yang populer apalagi dia adalah orang sepertiku.

KRIIINGGGGG…

Bel pulang berbunyi..

Saat ini aku dan kai sedang berada di café yang sudah selama ini menjadi langganan kami. Aku sedang melahap eskrim coklat porsi jumbo dengan lahap. Aku tersenyum senang karena aku berhasil melewati tantangan kai, akhirnya dia mentraktirku, aku menahan tawa melihat wajah cemberutnya saat ini.

"lain kali aku tidak akan menantangmu lagi, tantangan itu terlalu mudah" dia mencibir, aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Aku membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahku.

"aaa" ku sodorkan satu sendok eskrim padanya, dia hanya melirikku masih dengan raut wajah cemberutnya, setelah itu ia melahap habis eskrim yang tadi aku sodorkan.

"kuharap eskrim manis tadi bisa merubah perasaanmu jadi lebih baik" aku berkata seraya menahan tawa melihat wajahnya yang bertambah kesal.

"lagi! aaa" dia membuka mulutnya dan menunjuk-nunjuknya.

Aku kembali menyuapinya,akhirnya, kami makan berdua eskrim itu hingga tandas.

"kai, kenapa kau tidak memesan satu eskrim lagi tadi kalau kau suka?" sekarang giliranku yang cemberut karena porsi makan eskrimku berkurang karena kai yang minta lagi dan lagi. saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"hmm, gimana yaa.. hemat" ujarnya seraya nyengir kearahku.

"ikh, dasar pelit!" ku kembungkan pipiku mendengar jawabannya.

"auuuuu" tiba-tiba ia menarik kedua pipiku.

"lee..pass..kai" tanganku berusaha melepaskan cubitannya.

Sembari terkekeh ia melepaskannya, dan tertawa melihat pipiku yang pastinya sedang memerah sekarang. Aishh, awas aja..

Kupercepat jalanku meninggalkannya yang masih tertawa. Ngambek . kudengar ia menghentikan tawannya seraya berlari mengejarku.

"kyungsoo, ngambek ya?" tanyanya dengan intonasi bicara seperti anak kecil. Mau membujukku eh?

"hn"

"ikh, itu kata-kata favourite ku tau" ujarnya masih dengan menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku supaya aku menghadapnya. Seperti anak kecil

"hn" lagi-lagi aku berniat menggodanya, ingin melihat lebih lama ekspresi seperti itu darinya.

"ayoo lah jangan ngambek lagi dong, besok ku traktir eskrim lagi deh" ujarnya.

aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kutolehkan wajahku yang kini terpasang senyum senang kearahnya.

Kulihat ia menutup mulutnya seraya bergumam tak jelas.

"kau janji kai" aku menyodorkan jari kelingkingku.

"eh?.. ia dehh.. huuf" menghela nafas terlebih dahulu ia mengikat jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingkingku.

Senyum di bibirku semakin melebar.

"JANJI" ujarku seraya mengeratkan ikatan kelingking kami.

Kulihat ia kembali menghela nafas berat.

"iklas nggak nii"

"ia ia aku ikhlas kyungsoo chagi" ujarnya gemas.

"hahahahaha, yey dapet eskrim gratis lagi" kugandeng tangannya mempercepat langkah untuk dapat cepat sampai di rumahku.

O_O

BRAKK…

"kyungsoo.. lagi apa?" aku tersentak kaget, dan menatap tajam orang yang seenak jidatnya membantik pintu kamarku.

"SUHO OPPA.. KETUK DULU KALAU MAU MASUK" kulempar bantal guling yang berada didekatku padanya. terlihat ia hanya nyengir membalas kemarahanku.

"Just Kidding" ujarnya seraya naik kekasurku dan duduk disampingku.

"kyungsoo aku mau curhat ni" ujarnya seraya memainkan boneka teddy berkuran jumbo punyaku.

"mau curhat apa?" aku tetap menatap monitor leptopku sembari menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"dikelasku ada murid baru"

"hn .. terus?" tanyaku masih tetap focus.

"dia duduk disebelahku"

"hn .. lalu?"

"dia anak yang cantik"

"hn"

"hidungnya begitu mancung"

"hn-"

"JANGAN 'HN' 'HN' TERUS KYUNGSOO"

"LALU AKU HARUS JAWAB APA OPPA? YANG KAU CURHATKAN ITU HAL YANG TIDAK PENTING.. AYOLAH OPPA..KAU BUKAN ORANG YANG BARU PERTAMA KALI MENCERITAKAN CURAHAN HATIMU KAN?, SEBENARNYA KAU MAU APA?"

"AKU MAU CURHAT KYUNGSOO.. SABARLAH SEDIKIT"

Hah,, aku tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan suho oppa yang terkadang aneh ini.

"haah, lalu apa yang mau kau curhatkan? Dikelasmu ada anak baru, dia duduk di sebelahmu dan dia orang yang cantik memiliki hidung yang mancung, dan jangan katakana setelah ini jika dia itu memiliki rambut yang panjang berwarna coklat dan juga memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau, ayolah oppa, intinya apa?, kau hanya ingin memamerkan anak baru cantik di kelasmu itu? Itu yang kau namakan curhat?"

"tentu saja tidak kyungsoo, maknya dengar dulu. dia mempunyi lesung pipi yang-"

"tuh kan?" kupotong ucapannya sambil melayangkan pandangan tajam kearahnya.

Hhhhh, terlihat ia menghela nafas

"baiklah kyungsoo, intinya-" ia memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya sembari menghela nafas.

"aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 deti-

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA" tawaku meledak sembari suho oppa yang memajukan imut bibirnya pertanda kesal.

"huaaa…. Oppa ku jatuh cinta.. suho oppa jatuh cinta" aku melompat-lompat dikasur ku sambil sesekali melirik raut wajah suho oppa yang masih terlihat kesal.

BUUK..BUUKK.

Ia melempar berberapa bantal padaku menghentikan aksi gajeku.

"hah, kyungsoo aku menyesal mengatakannya padamu" ia kembali memainkan teddyku dengan masih memasang raut wajah kesalnya.

"hehe, baiklah oppa terus apa masalahmu jika kau menyukainya?" tanyaku seraya duduk kembali menghadapnya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali menghadapku, tampak ia memasang ekspresi berpikir.

"aku belum yakin dengan perasaan ini"

Aku mengankat sebelah alisku, heran, belum yakin?

"maksud oppa?"

"aku juga tidak mengerti kyungsoo, menurut pendapat baekhyun ciri-ciri saat aku bersamanya itu tanda-tanda orang yang lagi jatuh cinta, tapi aku tidak yakin, karena aku baru kali in merasa jatuh cinta"

Aku hanya mangut mangut mendengar penjelasan suho oppa.

"hn oppa, kau bilang ia duduk disampingmu kan?" tanyaku, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk polos.

"coba kau dekati dia ajak dulu dia berteman, setelah kau merasa yakin dengan perasaanmu, baru kau tembak dia" lanjutku, tampak suho oppa sedikit tersentak.

"a..aku tidak berpikiran untuk menjadikannya pacar" jawab suho oppa seraya menggaruk pipi kirinya.

"lalu kau mau dia direbut orang lain sebelum kau menyatakan cintamu begitu" tampak ia kembali tersentak dan menggeleng cepat mendengar perkataanku.

"jadi?" tanyaku.

Tampak ia menghela nafas berat dan memandangku.

"baiklah kyungsoo, akanku coba" ucapnya yakin seraya mengacak rambutku.

"terima kasih ya?" ucapnya lagi seraya tersenyum padaku.

"ya, sama-sama oppa?" jawabku sembari membalas senyumnya.

"jaa, sudah malam, kau tidurlah, besok kita sekolah" ia beranjak dari tempat tidurku, mengecup pelan keningku.

"selamat tidur, mimpi indah ya?" lanjutnya lagi sambil melangkah keluar kamarku menuju kamarnya.

Setelah kupastikan, pintu kamarku telah kembali tertutup, kubaringkan tubuhku bersiap-siap untuk tidur. kutarik selimut yang tadinya berada di kakiku hingga sebatas leher dan mulai memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai hai readers, ah rin come back.. dengan cerita gajenya**

**Gimana? Ada perkembangan?**

**Atau malah tambah gaje? **

**Untuk penyemangat author minta review ya..**

**Maksaih untuk teman-teman yang udah ngerivew di chap sebelumnya**

**Love you guys..**

**~REVIEW~**

**Sebelumnya, makasih banget ya yang udah mau ngeriview.**

**~BALASAN RIVIEW~**

**Kim nhana : **haha, makasih ya review nya, tambah bikin aku semangat ni, review terus ya chinggu! Kasih saran sama cerita perdana aku. Xkxk.. fighting!

**myunnie91 : **makasih review nya ya?

** : **makasih chinggu udah review, ia pair nya gg Cuma kaisoo ko. Ditunggu ajah.. xkxk..

**nicckendwi : **makasih rivewnya ya?

**Kyugaemputriaisyah : **makasih ya… FIGHTHING!

**chocoDOnutKRISpy : **salam kenal juga.. kaisoo saling suka?hm.. kayaknya ia tuh, tapi tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Makasih review nya… ^^

**Dea Mulyawan : **ia aku buat cerita GS.. karena masih beluum bisa buat YAOI hehe, makasih review nya, haha, aku juga nyadar banyak typo.

**Salmon :** hehe, terbawa suasana donk..? makasih ya review nya..

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw :** haha.. sabar.. makasih review nya ya…


	3. Chapter 3

**~MY DREAM~**

**Desclaimer: cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: cho ah rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo (author baru)**

**Pair : KaiDo EXO and other pairings**

"jaa, sudah malam, kau tidurlah, besok kita sekolah" ia beranjak dari tempat tidurku, mengecup pelan keningku.

"selamat tidur, mimpi indah ya?" lanjutnya lagi sambil melangkah keluar kamarku menuju kamarnya.

Setelah kupastikan, pintu kamarku telah kembali tertutup, kubaringkan tubuhku bersiap-siap untuk tidur. kutarik selimut yang tadinya berada di kakiku hingga sebatas leher dan mulai memejamkan mataku.

**CHAPTER 3**

"saranghae"

"saranghae kyungsoo"

"saranghae"

HHHHHH…. Aku terbangun dari mimpiku, mimpi apa itu? Aku berada disebuah ruangan gelap dan aku mendengar seseorang menyatakan cintannya padaku.

DEG..

Ughh, dadaku terasa sesak, mengapa? Pertanda apa ini? Kuatur pelan nafasku yang memburu, mencoba menganggap semua itu hanyalah bunga tidur. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa perasaan ku sesak saat mendengar seseorang itu menyatakan cintannya? Bukannya aku seharusnya bahagia?

Kembali kubaringkan tubuhku diranjang, memeluk teddy dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur, walaupun aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa tidur lagi.

O_O

Kulangkahkan kakiku gontai di sepanjang koridor sekolah, aku masih penasaran dengan arti mimpi itu. Sebuah mimpi yang membingungkan dan pastinya bersangkutan denganku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan mimpi yang seperti itu.

Pandanganku menggelap, seseorang telah menutup mataku. Aku berusaha melepas tangan itu dan sedikit menghentakkannya.

"kyungsoo?"

"ahh, kai, kau rupannya" ujarku seraya tersenyum seperti biasa padanya, tampak ia mengangkat sebelah alisnnya melihatku.

"kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" ujarnya seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya didahiku.

Kupejamkan sejenak mataku, dan kembali membukannya saat dia telah menurunkan tangannya dari dahiku.

"badanmu tidak terlalu panas, hmm, apa kau semalam kurang tidur kyungsoo? Ada lingkaran hitam disekitar matamu"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapinya, entah kenapa pagi ini moodku jadi buruk.

"hahh, baiklah, ayo kekelas, sebentar lagi bell" ia menarik lenganku untuk segera melangkah menuju kelas. seperti biasa selama perjalanan dikoridor, tampak beberapa siswa siswi sekolah berbisik-bisik dan melayangkan tatapan jijik dan bencinya padaku. Haah, aku kembali menghela nafas berat, kutolehkan wajahku menghadap _namja_ yang sekarang sedang menggandengku dan menunjukkan ekspresi stoicnya.

Kai tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya, aku yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk menatap lantai kini berganti menoleh heran kearah kai. Terlihat kai degan raut wajah bingungnya tetap melihat lurus kedepan, ku tolehkan pandanganku kedepan mengikuti arah pandangan kai. Kupicingkan mataku melihat dengan jelas dua orang _namja & yojha _yang berjalan kearahku, lebih tepatnya kearah kami.

"hay kyungsoo" sekarang dua orang muda-mudi itu telah berada tepat didepan kami.

"ahh, suho oppa?" kupandangi seorang gadis yang saat ini tepat berada di samping suho oppa.

"ah, kyungsoo perkenalkan, ini zhang yixing" ujar suho oppa seolah ia tahu isi pikiranku. Aku sedikit heran mendengar namannya, apa dia keturunan china?

"ahh, adik manis, kau panggil aku lay saja ya?, perkenalkan aku murid baru di sini" ujarnya sambil membungkuk 80 derjat, ku balas membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya.

"annyeong hasseo lay eonni, D.O kyungsoo imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo" ujarku sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"ehhem"

Aku menoleh kesumber suara tadi dan menemukan kai memasang wajah bete' nya, aku tersenyum singkat melihatnya, ku elus sedikit punggung tangannya yang saat ini menggenggam tanganku.

"perkenalkan eonni, ini kim jongin, kau bisa memanggilnya kai-"

"atau kkamjong" suho oppa menyambung ucapanku sambil terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah kai yang semakin suram.

"hahaha, kalian lucu sekali, apa kalian pasangan?"

BLUSH…

Pertanyaan lay eonni membuat ku tersentak dan membuatku memerah, kulirik kai sekarang wajahnya yang sedikit memunculkan seburat merah. Walaupun ia tetap memasang tampang coolnya.

"ahh, aku belum bisa mempercayai adikku yang manis ini kepada _namja_ manapun" ujar suho oppa yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari kai.

"hahaha, kalian lucu sekali, kau jangan terlalu overprotektiv gitu dong suho, siapa tau kai memang _namja_ yang tepat untuk kyungsoo" ucapan lay eonni sempat membuat kai tersenyum kemenangan dan membuat suho oppa mendecih sebal.

"yaa, setidaknya jangan sampai kyungsoo duluan yang memiliki pacar sebelum aku"

Aku tak dapat menahan senyum saat suho oppa berkata seperti itu dan sesekali melirik kearah lay eonni yang membuang mukannya kearah lain.

"makannya oppa, segera nyatakan cintamu untuk murid baru yang duduk disebelahmu itu" ujarku sambil mencolek-colek dagu suho oppa.

BLUSHH…

Ucapanku sepertinya sukses membuat kikuk dua orang yang berada didepanku saat ini. Haha, jika aku sedang membawa kamera, aku akan segera mengabadikan moment ini.

"Kau kan menyu- hmmpppp"

suho oppa segera membekap mulut emberku dan tangan sebelahnya mencubit pipi kananku.

"_aku akan mentraktirmu eskrim porsi jumbo besok malam jika kau menjaga rahasia tantang ucapanku tadi malam itu kyungsoo" _aku terkekeh mendengar suho oppa berbisik sangat pelan ditelingaku.

Kurasakan bekapanku terlepas, kai berusaha memisahkan tubuh kami yang terlalu dekat ini, ia sedikit menarik tubuhku kebelakang, agar menambah sedikit jarak dengan suho oppa.

"baiklah hyung, lanjutkan berkencannya, setelah ini heechul songsaengnim yang akan mengajar kami, aku tidak mau repot-repot pulang sekolah dihukum membersihkan kandang hebum gara-gara terlambat" kai segera menarik tanganku meninggalkan dua orang yang sepertinya masih terlihat kikuk satu sama lain, selama di perjalanan aku hanya senyum-senyum gaje saat mengingat besok malam aku akan mendapat eskrim gratis lagi dari suho oppa. hahaha… kyungsoo, kau memang hebat.

O_O

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kelas, tepatnya di tempat dudukku. Sedari tadi heechul songsaengnim belum juga menampakkan wujudnnya, biasanya ia selalu disiplin dan datang tepat waktu.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" kulihat heechul songsaengnim melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas diikuti dua orang _namja _dan_ yojha _dibelakangnya. Anak-anak kelasku memekik tertahan melihatnya, mengapa tidak tampak didepan sekarang seorang lelaki berkulit sedikit pucat yang berdiri tegap memasang tampang stoic yang kuakui memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa dan sepertinya memiliki sifat yang tak jauh bedanya dari kai, teringat akan kai, kutolehkan wajahku menghadap kebelakang, lebih tepatnya kearah pojok ruangan, terlihat kai yang saat ini memasang tampang kagetnya melihat kedepan kelas, tepatnya kepada dua anak itu. Kembali kutolehkan wajahku kedepan dan aku sedikit tersentak mendapati lelaki tadi menatapku dalam. Juga kulihat seorang_ yojha_ manis disampingnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum membalas sapaan para lelaki dikelasku.

"perkenalkan, mereka pertukaran pelajar dari china yang akan belajar di exo high school ini selama satu semester, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian" kembali kutolehkan pandanganku kearah heechul songsaengnim dan memutuskan kontak mata dengan lelaki pucat tadi.

"anyyeong hasseo xi lu han imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku luhan" yojha itu dengan manisnnya memperkenalkan diri didepan, tindakannya membuat beberapa lelaki dikelasku merona melihat senyumnnya.

"Dan ini Oh Sehun" kali ini ia memperkenalkan nama namjha yang sedari tadi hanya memasang tampang cueknya.

"kami murid pertukaran pelajar dari china, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik" lanjutnya kembali sambil membungkuk sopan.

"baiklah luhan, kau bisa duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan kau sehun, kau bisa duduk disamping kai, tolong kyungsoo dan kai angkat tangan kalian"

Aku tersentak, dan dengan segera mengangkat tanganku, kulihat luhan memberi senyuman manisnnya padaku sebelum ia berjalan menuju bangkuku dan duduk tepat disebelahku.

"annyeong, lu han imnida" ujarnya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"kyungsoo imnida" aku membalas senyuman manisnnya sembari membungkukkan tubbuhku sedikit.

"baiklah anak-anak, buka buku kalian halaman 44"

O_O

KRIIING…

Jam pelajaran berakhir sementara digantikan jam istirahat yang sukses membuat siswa siswi yang melaju pesat menuju kantin untuk mengisi stamina.

Haahhh, aku menghela nafas berat, gara-gara tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur, aku jadi tidak sempat membuat bekal untukku dan kai.

Kulirik luhan yang saat ini sedang memmasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas ransel ungu miliknya.

"kyungsoo? Kau tidak membawa bekal?" aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba kai sudah berada didepanku dan menepuk pelan bahuku.

"ah, _mianhae_ kai, tadi pagi aku kesiangan" ujarku seraya menunduk.

Kurasakan tangan kai mengelus puncak kepalaku, aku mengangkat wajahku kembali menghadapnya dan melihatnya tersenyum manis kearahku.

"tidak apa kyungsoo, kita kan masih bisa makan dikantin" aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"permisi"

Kutolehkan wajahku kesamping dan mendapati luhan dan sehun tengah menatap kami.

"apa kalian bisa menunjukkan jalan kekantin kepada kami" lanjut luhan seraya melempar tatapan memelas kearah kami.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, kulirik lelaki yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara yang saat ini kembali menatapku dalam, aku lihat dari tatapannya seperti mempunyai arti.

"ayo, kami tunjukkan, kebetulan kami juga mau kekantin" kai menarik tanganku untuk berjalan menunju kantin, meninggalkan luhan dan sehun yang mengikuti kami di belakang.

Kulihatkai yang saat ini kembali memasang tampang coolnya menatap lurus kedepan, sepertinya semenjak kedatangan dua anak baru itu ada yang aneh dengan sikap kai.

O_O

"kai? Ada apa denganmu?" kulayangkan tatapan heranku padanya saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia balas menatapku mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda heran.

"kau aneh hari ini, ahh lebih tepatnya saat kedatangan murid pertukaran pelajar tadi"

Tampak ia seedikit tersentak mendengarnya tapi dengan cepat kembali keekspresi semula.

"dulu kami teman SMP, aku dan _namja _itu, sehun" kini aku yang mengangkat sebelah alisnku menatapnya. Teman SMP? Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat canggung satu sama lain?

"aku dulu sempat bersekolah di busan saat SMP selama 1 tahun"

DEG..

Busan? Kenapa aku tidak asing dengan nama tempat itu, aku seperti telah lama disana, jantungku berdetak cepat, perasaan ini? Perasaan saat malam tadi, saat aku bangun dari mimpi aneh itu.

Tampak kai menoleh memandang lembut kearahku, ia mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Melanjutkan jalan kami yang sepat terhenti sejenak.

"dulu kami sama-sama menyukai seorang _yojha_ yang juga saat itu merupakan sabahat kami"

Ada perasaan sakit dihatiku saat kulihat kai tersenyum tulus seperti mengingat masa lalunya itu, apa kai masih menaruh hati pada yojha itu. Secepat mungkin kutepis pikiran itu.

Kembali ku fokuskan pandanganku kedepan, hatiku sakit melihat senyum kai kali ini.

"tapi, saat itu aku secara tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka tampa jejak" ia kembali melanjutkan ceritannya, aku tetap focus pada jalanan didepanku sambil menunggunya melanjutkan ceritannya.

"aku di paksa _appa_ kembali keseoul saat itu, tampa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu pada mereka" ada nada getir saat kai mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"saat itu, aku sedang diincar sekelompok orang jahat yang berniat membunuhku, untuk balas dendam kepada kedua orang tuaku" aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya, kutolehkan wajahku melihatnya yang memasang tampang pedih kearahku, ku elus punggung tangannya digenggamanku, menenangkannya, aku tau pasti sulit mengingat kenangan-kenangan pahit di masa lalu.

"saat itu, _appa_ bernit menyembunyikanku di busan dan menitipkan ku pada pamanku disana, tapi semua itu kesalahan besar"

Kai menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menarik nafas berat dan menggem lebih erat tanganku yang sedari tadi masih mengelus punggung tangannya.

"mereka cerdik, mereka dapat menemukan ku dan aku terpaksa kembali ke seoul meninggalkan mereka disana" kai memejamkan matanya dan mengusap pelan wajahnya.

Ia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"tapi sepertinya sehun marah padaku karena kepergianku tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka tanpa kabar"

O_O

Saat ini aku sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhku diranjangku. Aku menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan tatapan kosong, mengingat kembali ekspresi kai tadi.

Apa ia masih mencintai gadis itu? Apa ia menyesal meninggalkan mereka? Aku melihat guratan kesedihan yang mendalam saat kai menceritakan masa lalunya dengan dua sahabatnya itu.

Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan semuanya.

'tok tok tok'

Baru saja aku memajamkan mata, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, kupandangi pintu kayu berwarna pink itu tanpa mengubah posisiku sebelumnya.

Clekk..

Ku lihat suho oppa masuk dan duduk disamping tempat tidurku.

"kau tidak makan malam kyungsoo?" ujarnya seraya tangannya membelai lembut rambutku.

"aku tidak lapar oppa" ucapku seraya memandangnya, tampak ia mengangkat sebelah alisnnya menatap heranku.

"tumben, biasannya kau selalu kelaparan kyungsoo" kuhadiahkan tatapan tajamku padannya, yang dibalas dengan cengirannya.

"hahaha, aku hanya bercanda kyungsoo, ayo makan!" suho oppa berkata sambil menarik lenganku. Aku menarik kembali lenganku dan berbalik tidur membelakanginya.

"aku tidak lapar oppa" ujarku seraya mengambil selimut yang berada dikakiku.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian kyungsoo, aku tau kau lapar, kau hanya malas aja kan" kali ini suho oppa berhasil menarikku untuk mengikutinya menuju meja makan.

O_O

"hay, kau anak baru? Namamu siapa?"

"menjauhlah"

"kau ketus sekali" seorang gadis kecil bermata belo mengerucutkan imut bibirnya, sebal melihat seorang anak baru yang berbicara tanpa melihatnya.

"jongin?"

"apa?" kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi heran.

"namaku kim jongin" anak baru yang menyebut namannya jongin itu menatap malas kearah gadis kecil yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"oh, jongin, salam kenal aku kyungsoo, D.O kyungsoo" kini ekspresi gadis itu tampak terlihat senang dan menghadiahkan senyum manis kepada lawan bicarannya.

HHHHhhhhh….

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, keringat dingin mengalir deras lewat pelipisku. Kupijit pelan keningku yang terasa sedikit pusing, aku mencoba mengingat mimpi itu, gadis itu terlihat sepertiku, dan lelaki itu, lelaki berkulit tan dan ekspresi stoicnya.

DEG..

Lelaki itu bernama jo..ngin, kim jongin?, kai?

"AARRRRGGGHHHH" kepalaku berdenyut saat aku berusaha mengingat lebih keras kapan kejadian itu, aku yakin aku pernah mengalaminya. dan kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya? Kuremas kencang rambutku berusaha menghilangkan denyutan kepalaku yang bertambah parah.

Kai? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?

"hiks.. hiks.." tangisanku pecah saat denyutan dikepalaku belum juga hilang.

Brakkk..

"kyungsoo? Kau kenapa?"

"hiks.. suho oppa.. sa..kit"

Grepp..

Kurasakan pelukan hangat kudapatkan dari suho oppa.

"tenangkan dulu dirimu kyungsoo, dan ceritakan pelan-pelan"

Kutarik oksigen pelan, mencoba untuk tenang, dan benar, denyutannya berkurang, kupejamkan mataku sebentar merasakan belaian suho oppa dirambutku.

"oppa" setelah tenang, kupanggil suho oppa, suaraku terdengar lirih saat itu.

"ceritakanlah kyungsoo, pelan-pelan" ujarnya seraya tetap membelai rembutku.

"oppa, apa aku pernah melupakan sesuatu yang penting di masa laluku?"

Kurasakan tubuh suho oppa tersentak saat itu, belaian dirambutku juga terhenti.

Kudongakkan kepalaku menatap matanya yang memandang kosong kearah jendela kamarku. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tampak kembali releks dan tersenyum kearahku, aku menangkap senyum itu tidak seperti biasannya. Sunyum itu mempunyai sebuah arti, jauh dari kata senyum tulus. Kurasakan suho oppa kembali membelai lembut rambutku.

"memangnya kenapa kyungsoo"

"tadi, aku bermimipi aneh, mimpi disaat aku kecil, kira-kira saat aku SMP, karena terlihat tadi aku memakai seragam SMPku"

Kurasakan suho oppa kembali menegang, tapi tidak sejelas tadi, dengan cepat ia kembali kekeadaan semula.

Ia melepas belaian dan pelukannya padaku dan menatap tepat kemataku.

"sebenarnya-

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai.. hai yorobeun, ah rin kembali dengan FF gajennya, mianhae ya kalo ffnya ngebingungin.

Aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Maaf kalo masih banyak typo nya..

Makasih banget yang udah ngereview di chap sebelumnya.

Lanjut?

Kalo mau lanjut, review please..

.

.

**Balasan review :**

**chocoDOnutKRISpy :** makasih reviewnya, kaisoo jadiannya mungkin chap-chap berikutnya. Xkxkxk tunggu aja..

**myunnie91 : **hm, laynya ketebak ya? Haha, ia di sini aku masukin lay, soalnya aku suka couple sulay, lay juga bias aku ^^ #promo

**fres salmon :** haha, merona mulu kayak kyungsoo, makasih ya review nya chinggu. ^^

**kim nhana :** hai nha, sebelumnya makasih ya udah ngereview panjang lebar gitu, untuk kaisoo jadiannya dirahasiain dulu #alasan.. haha..

**brigitta bukan brigittiw :** xkxk, makasih review nya chinggu… ^^

**dea mulyawan : **makasih udah review and suka ceritannya chinggu… tetap review yaa…

.

.

.

Follow twitter ku : asha_yuli


	4. Chapter 4

**~MY DREAM~**

**Desclaimer: cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: cho ah rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo (author baru)**

**Pair : KaiDo EXO and other pairings**

"tadi, aku bermimipi aneh, mimpi disaat aku kecil, kira-kira saat aku SMP, karena terlihat tadi aku memakai seragam SMPku"

Kurasakan suho oppa kembali menegang, tapi tidak sejelas tadi, dengan cepat ia kembali kekeadaan semula.

Ia melepas belaian dan pelukannya padaku dan menatap tepat kemataku.

"sebenarnya-

**CHAPTER 4**

"sebenarnya dulu-"

"ummma pulang…. Kyungsoo , suho kalian dimana?"

"umma?"

Dengan cepat ku turuni tangga dan meninggalkan suho oppa dikamarku.

"umma, appa.. kyungsoo kangennnn"

Dengan cepat ku peluk amma dan appaku erat, kudongakkan kepalaku dan dapat kulihat mereka tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"dasar anak umma , manja"

Kurasakan umma mengelus rambutku dan appa menuntun kami untuk duduk di sofa.

"suho oppa mana sayang?" umma bertannya sembari mengelus pipiku.

"aku di sini umma"

Semenjak suho oppa tinggal disini, memang appa mengharuskannya memanggil mereka sama sepertiku. Aku sih senang-senang aja karena aku seperti memiliki kakak kandung.

"udah makan sayang?" appa ku bertannya sembari memeriksa beberapa documennya. Huh, udah di rumah masih aja kerja.

"aku udah appa, appa udah makan belum? Dirumah lagi nggak ada persediaan ayam nih" asal kalian tau appaku sangat menyukai makanan serba ayam, entah itu ayam goreng, KFC, sate ayam pokoknya yang ayam-ayaman lah, dan kalau di menu makannya nggak dapet ayam pasti bakalan ngambek sama umma.

"kami juga udah makan sayang, tadi kami mampir dulu di restoran sebelum pulang, appa kamu udah lapar banget katannya"

"hm, mian appa, amma aku harus ngerjain tugas dulu kekamar"

"hah? Kau sedang banyak tugas ya sayang, baiklah, jangan tidur larut ya?"

Kini gentian amma mengelus lembut rambut suho oppa, kulihat senyum tulus oppa saat menerima perlakuan umma. Sudah lama suho oppa tidak merasakan kebahagian dari orang tuannya, dikarenakan orang tua suho oppa bercerai saat dia masih menduduki bangku smp, dan satu tahun kemudian, appanya menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita karir yang dikabarkan telah merusak hubungan orang tua suho oppa, akibatnya suho oppa sempat depresi beberapa saat sebelum appa dan umma membawannya kerumah.

"umma, appa, aku juga kekamar ya? Kalian pasti capek kan? Istirahatlah!"

Cup..

Cup..

Kukecup kedua pipi orang tua ku bergantian dan beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Sebelum aku memasuki kamarku, kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap kamar suho oppa, aku ingin menanyakan perihal mimpi tadi kepadannya, tapi bukankah dia sedang banyak tugas, yasudahlah.. kapan-kapan juga bisa.

O_O

Aku berjalan di koridor dengan sebal, mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu di rumah, appa yang kehilangan kebijakannya karena tidak mendapat ayam disarapan paginya. Kan sudah ku bilang, bahwa persediaan ayam atau daging dirumah sedang habis. Huh, aku berharap umma dapat menenangkan appa dengan carannya sendiri.

Brakk..

Lagi-lagi akibat kelengahanku aku menabrak seseorang.

"maaf"

Kembali ku lanjutkan langkah kakiku, berniat meninggalkan nya setelah meminta maaf.

Grep..

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menahan lenganku, dengan cepat ku tolehkan wajahku menghadapnya.

"sehun-ssi?"

"kyungsoo" kurasakan tatapan mata itu lagi, tatapan mata dalam yang penuh arti, tatapan mata yang sepertinya telah lama kukenali.

"k..kau mau apa?"

"kyungsoo, apa.. apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

Kubelalakkan mataku mendengar ucapannya. Mengingatnya? Mengingat apa?memang apa yang telah kulupakan?

"mengingat apa? ten..tentu aku mengingatmu. ka..kau sehun, murid pertukaran pelajar dari china bersama temanmu luhan"

Sekali lagi aku sedikit tersentak melihat senyum kesedihan yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

Grepp..

Kurasakan genggaman tangannya terlepas.

"mau apa kau?"

Kai? Kutolehkan wajahku menghadapnya yang kini gentian menggenggam tanganku.

"heh, ada apa denganmu kai?, kau bukan siapa-siapa nya kyungsoo, kenapa kau mencegahku untuk hanya sekedar berbicara dengannya"

"sahun apa maksudmu? Kau mau berbicara apa padannya hah?"

"hanya sekedar bernostalgia tentang masa lalu kai"

Ku lihat kai sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan sehun dan membuat genggaman tangannya padaku semakin mengencang. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?

"oh ya kyungsoo, kau ingat seorang yang teramat kau cintai yang meninggalkanmu sewaktu kau dalam keadaan sekarat?"

"kau-"

"kai? Diamlah! A..apa maksudmu sehun, aku tidak mengerti"

"apa kau tidak mengingatnya kyungsoo? Coba kau lihat ini!"

"i..ini"

Kupandangi kalung yang berbandul cincin perak indah, didalamnya tertera tulisan 'KSK'. 'KSK'? dimana aku pernah melihat tulisan ini?

"kau tau kyungsoo, huruf itu adalah inisial kita, K untuk kyunsoo S untuk sehun dan-"

"kyunsoo, sudah mau bell, ayo kekelas"

Dengan erat kai menarikku, aku tidak mau mengikutinya, aku ingin mendengar lanjutan ceritannya dari sehun, aku ingin mengetahui semuannya, aku ingin mengingat semuanya, apa yang telahku lupakan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan mimpi itu?

"APA MAUMU KAI? KENAPA KAU MENCEGAHKU MENGATAKANNYA?, KAU TAKUT HAH? KAU TAKUT DIA MEMBENCIMU?"

Buug..

Bersamaan dengan itu kulihat sehun tersungkur akibat pukulan keras kai dan menyebabkan mengeluarkan darah diujung bibirnnya.

Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa? aku takut, yang dapat kulakukan hanya berdiri mematung melihannya.

"AKU ORANG YANG DIA CINTAI KAU TAHU, DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKANKU LAGI"

"KAU YANG MENINGGALKANNYA KAI! SADARLAH, KAU PERGI SAAT DIA SEDANG MEMBUTUHKANMU BRENGSEK"

"HENTIKAN….hiks…Ku mohon hentikan.. sa..kit"

Kuremas kuat rambutku, lagi-lagi denyutan menyakitkan ini datang lagi.

'kaaaiii, ja..jangan pergi'

'kyungsoooo.. hiks.. chagi'

'kai..ja..gan perg..i'

"ARRRGGGGGG…"

"kyungsoo, kyungsoo gwencana? Kyungsoo tenanglah"

"k..kai, ini menyakitkan, sa..kit"

"kai.. kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit, ayo masukkan dia kemobilku"

Greep…

Kini bisa kurasakan tubuhku serasa melayang, kuhirup aroma maskulin menenangkan ini, sebelum aku benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

O_O

'saranghae kyungsoo'

'mian, hunnie, a..aku mencintai kai'

'ahh, begitukah?, semoga bahagia ya? Aku sudah lega kau telah mengetahui persaanku'

'aah,, hunni.. a..apa kita masih bisa bersahabat'

'tentu kyungsoo'

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum yang menyilaukan,bersamaan dengan tiba-tiba semuannya menjadi putih dan menyilaukan pandanganku.

"kyungsoo, kau sudah sadar?"

"kaii? Kaii?"

"sstt.. iya kyungsoo, aku disini, tenanglah"

Dapat kurasakan genggaman tangan menggemgam erat tanganku.

"kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Kami mencemaskanmu nak!" tampak ummaku datang dan langsung memelukku, kulihat kai perlahan menjauh dan pergi keluar setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan appa dan suho oppa. Sedangkan umma kini masih sesugukkan karena menangis sembari masih memelukku.

O_O

Beberapa hari setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan sehun lagi, setiap kami bertemu ia selalu memasang tatapan bersalahnya untukku. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas kejadian kemarin, sebenarnya aku ingin lebih mencari tahu apa yang telah kulupakan? Tapi kuurungkan niatku untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, mengingat raut kesedihan yang terpancar oleh orang-orang yang aku cintai saat aku dirawat dirumah sakit, aku tidak mau membuat mereka kawatir lagi.

Aku tersentak saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dipipiku.

"mau minum?"

"terimakasih kai"

Kuteguk minuman soda pemberian kai tadi, saat ini kami tengah berada di atap sekolah, tempat yang menjadi favourite kami untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Selama aku dirumah sakit kai yang paling banyak menjengukku, dan sering bergantian dengan suho oppa untuk menjagaku, appa dan umma telah kembali berkerja karena paksaanku, aku tidak mau melihat raut wajah appa yang sering kelelahan karena harus berkerja sambil menjagaku dirumah sakit, untungnya, kini appa dan umma berkerja diseoul, jadi mereka tidak harus pergi kelur negri lagi.

"sebentar ya.. "

Kulihat kai sedang pergi sebentar kepojok dan menelpon seseorang sambil tersenyum, siapa yang kai telfon? Kenapa sampai membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu? Apakah dia seorang perempuan. Ugh,, kurasakan hatiku sedikit nyeri melihatnya.

Kai kembali duduk disampingku sembari menggemgam tanganku, sedangkan aku hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

Dukk..

"ugh.." kulus keningku yang sepertinya baru ditabrak suatu benda.

Kutolehkan pandanganku kesebuah pesawat kertas yang berada didekat kakiku, dengan penasaran kubuka pesawat itu dan membaca tulisan didalamnya.

'_lihatlah ke bawah'_

Lihat kebawah? Apa maksudnya ini? Kutolehkan pandanganku kearah kai yang terlihat santai dengan meminum sodannya.

Perlahan ku lepaskan genggaman tangannya dan dengan perlahan berjalan menuju pembatas untuk melihat keadaan dibawah.

Mataku terbelalak lebar melihat segerombolan siswa siswi yang mengangkat sebuah spanduk saat aku tiba di pembatas pagar.

" I LOVE YOU KYUNGSOO. WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND? FROM KKAMJONG"

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tergantikan oleh sebuket bunga mawar merah, langsung saja kualihkan pandanganku kebelakang dan melihat kai yang dengan senyum manisnya menatapku.

"saranghae kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu, would you be my girl?"

Dengan itu setetes cairan bening lolos dari mataku, aku tersenyum haru menatapnya.

Kupejamkan sebentar mataku menghilangkan kegugupan ini dan dengan itu kuanggukkan kepalaku tanda aku menyetujuinya.

Grep…

Kurasakan kai memelukku erat dan mengecup lembut puncak kepalaku.

"terima kasih kyunsoo, saranghae"

"nado saranghae, kai"

"WOOI… UDAHAN MESRAAN NYA. PEGEL NI"

Kembali kutolehkan pandanganku menghadap segerombolan siswa dan dapat kulihat suho oppa yang memasang tampang bête nya dan disampinnya aku dapat melihat lay eonni yang memasang senyum manisnnya untukku.

"HEI SUHO HYUNG, AKU TIDAK MEMESAN TULISAN ITU YA… APAAN ITU? 'FROM KKAMJONG'? JADI BUKAN SALAHKU DONK JIKA KAU KEBERATAN MENGANGKATNYA"

"hahahha"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan oppa dan kekasih ku itu.

"auu, sakit kyungsoo" dengan gemas ku cubit kedua pipi kai dan kemudian mengeratkan pelukan kami.

"THENKS GUYS.. AKU DITERIMA.. "

Semakin kubenamkan wajahku di dada bidang kai saat mendengar teriakan kai tadi, ugh, sepertinya kai telah melupakan image coolnya.

Kai sedikit melonggarkan pelukan kami dan menatapku dalam. Kemudian-

Cupss..

Dengan itu kedua bibir kami menempel satu sama lain, memberikan ketenangan bagi pasangannya.

"YA! KKAMJONG JANGAN MAIN CIUM SEMBARANGAN"

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum dalam ciuman kami mendengar suho oppa yang berteriak-teriak menghentikan kami dari bawah sana.

Sedangkan kai hanya mengabaikannya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya di pingganku.

O_O

Telah seminggu, aku dan kai menjalani hubungan ini, terkadang aku dapat merasakan aura ketidaksukaan orang orang terlebih lagi kaum wanita yang belum mau menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini aku telah menjadi kekasih kai.

Tak jarang aku mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari beberapa siswa dan semakin hari hal itu semakin berkurang saat kai setiap saat selalu berada disampingku.

"kyungsoo? Nanti sore kau ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan denganku?"

Lamunanku buyar dan dengan segera aku melihat kearah kai yang baru selesai memesan makanan, saat ini aku dan dia sedang berada dikantin sekolah.

"hn, bailah kai, aku akan menunggumu di taman kota jam tiga sore nanti"

"hm, baiklah"

Mengingat beberapa hari ini kai tampak sibuk membantu ayahnya mengurus perusahan membuatku berinisiatif intuk menunggunya nanti, aku tau dia pasti lelah karena pekerjaan ini, aku kagum padannya, karena walaupun masih SMA kai telah mengetahui beberapa hal tentang bisnis dikarenakan ayahnya selalu berusaha menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengajari kai.

O_O

Saat ini aku sedang termenung di kursi taman kota, taman tempat aku dan kai janjian.

Tes..

tanpa terasa air mataku menetes lagi mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

**Flashback**

'kai kau dimana? Kau tidak lupa dengan janjian kita kan?'

Begitulah kiranya pesan singkat yang kukirim keposelnya, sembari memainkan ponselku aku terkadang dengan gelisah melihat waktu di jam tanganku yang hampir menunjukkan pukul empat.

'maaf kyungsoo, sepertinya aku tidak bisa hadir, aku menemani ayahku untuk rapat pnting hari ini'

Begitulah balasan yang dia kirim setelah beberapa menit lalu aku mengirim pesan untuknya.

Dengan kecewa kulangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang kerumah. Tak dapat kupungkiri kekecewaan yang kurasa ini sangat besar.

Deg…

Langahku terhenti seketika aku melewati sebuah restoran mewah, dimana dari kaca transparannya aku dapat melihat seperti dua pasang keluarga yang saling bercengkrama bahagia.

"kai?"

Seketika pandanganku mengabur oleh genangan air mata saat melihat kai, namja yang ku cintai tengah dirangkul mesra oleh seorang gadis.

"krystal?"

Lagi, aku mengenali gadis itu, gadis yang dengan manjannya mengaitkan lengannya di lengan kai dan dengan seenaknya mengelus pipi kai, kenapa kau hanya diam kai? Kenapa kau tidak menolak perlakuan itu?

Deg…

Pandangan kami bertemu, tampak raut kaget kai saat melihatku, dengan itu aku segera berlari meninggalkannya menuju taman tadi dan melupakan rencana ku untuk pulang kerumah.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang berada.

**Flashback off**

Tak ku hiraukan tetasan hujan yang semakin deras membasahiku, tampak kulihat orang-orang berlari untuk berlindung, sedangkan aku hanya diam mematung dikursi taman sambil menangis.

CTAR…

Juga tak ku hiraukan suara petir yang menggelegar memekakkan telinga. Aku hanya terus menangis dan menangis, karena saat ini hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"kyungsoo?"

Kudongakkan wajahku melihat seorang namja yang saat ini tengar berjongkok didepanku.

"k..kai, kau datang?"

"kau kenapa masih disini kyunsoo? Kau bisa sakit sayang" perlahan ku pejamkan mataku merasakan belaian tangannya untukku.

"ayo kita pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu!" perlahan ia menarik lenganku untuk mengikutinya.

"aku tidak mau pulang, jika kau mau pulang, pulanglah duluan, aku masih ingin disini"

Dengan itu kuhentakkan genggaman tangannya untuk menolaknya.

"kyungsoo-"

"sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk kai, aku tidak akan menggangumu beberapa saat ini, maafkan aku karena aku mungkin masih belum bisa mengerti kamu kai, kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk malah aku menerima ajakanmu untuk kencan ini, seharusnnya tadi aku menolak , maafkan aku kai kalau kau merasa terbebani,aku memang bodoh"

"tidak kyungsoo.. itu tidak benar, aku-"

"sebaiknya kau pergi kai, aku masih ingin disini, hati-hati dan jaga kesehatanmu ya?"

Kuakhiri perkataanku dengan sebuah senyum, yang orang bodohpun tahu itu merupakan senyum kepedihan.

Dengan itu kubalikkan badanku, berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. hujan tak henti-hentinya mengiringi kepedihanku.

Grepp..

"maafkan aku kyungsoo.. maafkan aku.. aku tahu kau kecewa padaku.. maafkan aku-"

"aku tak apa kai, aku tahu itu adalah pekerjaanmu, kau tak mau mengecewakan rekan bisnis ayahmu kan?"

Tapi kau disini mengecewakanku kai..

"kyungsoo, kalau kau marah, ayo marah, keluarkan semuannya, kalau kau muak, tampar aku,ayo!, aku bersedia, tapi aku tidak suka kau seperti ini sayang, kau terlihat berusaha untuk tegar, itu semua menyakitkanku kau tahu"

Plakk…

Tanganku gemetar sesaat setelah aku menamparnya. Mendengar perkataannya spontan aku langsung melakukannya.

"ma..maafkan aku kai, aku belum bisa mengerti posisimu saat ini, a..aku tau orang tuamu sangat mengandalkanmu, aku disini hanya akan menghambat itu kai, se..sebaiknya kita-

Cup…

Tak terelakkan lagi kai langsung membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya, pelukannya padaku semakin mengerat dan ciumannya kali ini lebih sedikit agresif dan aku dapat merasakan kekecewaan saat ciuman ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai..hai yorobeun, sesuai permintaan di chap ini kaisoo udah jadian.

Tutup muka, maaf ya, kalo alurnya kecepatan atau di chap ini ceritannya tambah gaje

Huh, sempat geregetan aku waktu nulis adegan kissingnya

Jujur

Itu pengalaman pertamaku nulis kayak gituan.

Jadi maaf ya kalau ada kekurangan.

**Balasan review :**

**ChocoDOnutKRISpy : **hm, tenang ajah bakalan penulis jelasin ko satu persatu dalam cerita. Keep reading&review ya… ^^

**Kim nhana : **makasih ya review panjanngnya lagi, kita seumuran ya? Wah, xkxk.. keep reading ya… ^^

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw :** hehe, makasih sarannya eonni, jadi malu nih, xkxk..sekali lagi makasih ya…^^

**Jisoopark1001 : ** annyeong eonni,, salam kenalal.. #plak.. makasih ya review dan juga sarannya.. keep reading n review eonni…

**Chen clouds : **Sabarya eonni, semuanya bakal aku jelasin ko dalam cerita .. makasih review nya..

**Dea mulyawan : **makasih review nya eonni, ok! Kirim aja alamat wp nya lwat inbox…

Akhir kata

.

Review

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**~MY DREAM~**

**Desclaimer: cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: cho ah rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo (author baru)**

**Pair : KaiDo EXO and other pairings**

"ma..maafkan aku kai, aku belum bisa mengerti posisimu saat ini, a..aku tau orang tuamu sangat mengandalkanmu, aku disini hanya akan menghambat itu kai, se..sebaiknya kita-

Cup…

Tak terelakkan lagi kai langsung membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya, pelukannya padaku semakin mengerat dan ciumannya kali ini lebih sedikit agresif dan aku dapat merasakan kekecewaan saat ciuman ini.

**Chapter 5**

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus mengerti saat ini, apa aku salah mengharapkan perhatiannya lagi, semenjak hari itu, hari kelima kami resmi pacaran, dia begitu sibuk dan juga sampai berbohong kepadaku.

"so..kyungsoo"

"ah, luhan ada apa?"

"kenapa melamun? Ada masalah" luhan memiringkan kepalanya heran memasang ekspresi imutnya yang membuatku sedikit terhibur.

"kau bisa cerita padaku kyungsoo" tambahnya lagi menepuk pelan pundakku.

Sudah lama, dan aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama tepatnya aku tidak memiliki sahabat untuk mendengarkan ceritaku.

"aku tidak apa luhan, hanya sedikit mengantuk, hehe" jawabku nyengir, kulihat ia tampak tersenyum mendengarnya.

"oh ya, sehun kemana luhan?" tanyaku.

sebenarnya aku belum sama sekali bicara padannya, aku bingung harus bagaimana, dia terlihat menghindar setiap bertemu denganku.

"sehun? tadi dia dipanggil kyuhyun sengseongnim"

"ohh" Aku hanya mangut-mangut mendengarnya.

"kau.. dan sehun ada hubungan apa?"

Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin kutanyakan hal ini, melihat kedekatan mereka yang melebihi normal. tetapi aku merasa belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

Tampak seburat merah menghiasi pipi luhan saat aku menanyakannya, Blushing eh? Aku terkekeh pelan saat ia tampak gugup menjawab pertanyaanku.

"hm, tapi kyungsoo, sebelum aku beritahu, kau maukan berjanji padaku untuk merahasiakannya?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran, tinggal jawab aja kan gampang? 'sehun itu pacarku' atau sehun itu Cuma sahabatku. Akhirnya, Kuanggukan kepalaku menerimannya.

"sehun itu tunanganku?"

"APAAAA? KAU DAN SEHUN ITU TUNA-hmpppp"

"sstt, sudah kubilang kan jaga rahasia, itu sama saja kau membocorkannya kyungsoo, dan sekarang kau mengundang banyak perhatian tau"

Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap siswa siswi kelasku yang menatapku dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Ugh..

Masih dengan tangan luhan membekap mulutku, kuanggukan kepalaku menyetujuinya. Melihat itu, luhan melepaskan dekapannya dan nyengir keseluruh penjuru kelas seolah memberi tahu kalau semuannya baik-baik saja..Siswa siswi yang melihat cengiran itu pun kembali ke aktivitas semula.

Setelah kembali kesuasana semula ku tolehkan kembali wajahku menatap luhan yang juga saat itu menatapku.

"jadi?"

"jadi apa?"

"jadi, bagaimana kau dan sehun bisa tunangan di usiamu sekarang?"

"tunangan diusia kita ini sudah hal yang wajar kyungsoo, awalnya juga aku menolak harus tunangan dengan sehun diusia sekarang ini, tapi orang tua kami memaksa dengan alasan lebih cepat lebih baik, aku beruntung bahwa aku belum langsung dinikahi olehnya, oh god"

"jadi kalian dijodohkan?"

"hm, sebenarnya juga bukan begitu, aku dan sehun telah kenal lama, kami bertemu saat SMA, sosoknya yang dingin dan cuek membuatku penasaran untuk mendekatinya, awalnya sih sulit, lama kelamaan kami sahabatan juga, ku akui sih saat itu aku mulai menyukainya"

Tampak luhan memberi jeda, dan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkannya.

"saat itu, appaku mengundang kerabatnya untuk makan malam, dan kau tahu kyungsoo? Anak dari kerabat appaku ternyata sehun, saat melihat kami akrab, mereka berinisiatif menjodohkan kami, awalnya kami menolak dengan alasan kami Cuma bersahabat dan tidak mau merusak persahabatan ini, tapi lama kelamaan kami menyadari perasaan kami ini lebih dari perasaan kepada sahabat, dan akhirnnya kami menyetujuinnya"

"ah, jadi begitu, pasti kalian sangat bahagia" ujarku, jujur aku iri melihat mereka berdua.

"tidak juga kyungsoo, tak jarang hubungan kami mendapatkan masalah, tapi disaat itulah kita diuji, mampukah kita bertahan, jika tuhan memberikan jalan lurus saja untuk pasangan itu tanpa ada masalah kita tidak tahu betapa besarnya cinta kita untuknnya dan juga cintannya untuk hubungan seperti itu tidak menarik kyungsoo, hehe" diakhiri dengan cengiran luhan disitulah hati redupku mulai menemui titik terang.

Ya, aku percaya, saat ini tuhan sedang menguji hubungan kami, kulengkungkan bibirku membentuk senyum manis untuk luhan, dalam artian berterima kasih, dan terlihat saat itu luhan juga tersenyum manis membalas senyumanku, hah, aku sangat bersyukur mendapatkan teman yang baik sepertinya, teman yang selama ini aku impikan.

'ppsstt, apa kau melihatnya?'

'ahh, apa mereka pacaran? Sepertinya mereka sangat serasi, kai dan krystal aku yakin mereka menjalin hubungan'

'ya, kau mungkin benar, tadi pagi saja mereka berangkat sekolah bareng, dan dengan beraninya krystal cium pipi kai di depan semua murid EXO yang memperhatikan mereka, ahh mereka serasi sekali'

DEG..

Kai? Benarkah itu? Kuremas seragamku mendengar ocehan murid-murid yang baru datang memasuki kelas. Kenapa? Apa karena itu kau tidak bisa menjemputku kai? Kupikir kau pagi ini memang ada keperluan mendadak, jadi ini keperluanmu?

'tapi, ku dengar kai itu pacarnya si anak beasiswa itu, bukannya peristiwa kai nembak anak itu sempat menghebohkan'

'hahaha, kau bercanda? Palingan kai juga main-main padannya, apa sih yang bisa dilihat dari anak itu dibanding krystal, kai tidak bodoh, dia pasti bisa memilih mana itik buruk rupa dan mana angsa cantik, hahaha'

Tes..

Kalian benar, aku itik buruk rupa tidak cocok untuknya, sang pangeran . Tapi apa aku salah kalau aku mencintainya? Tak terasa aliran air mataku semakin deras, segera ku hapus air mata bodoh ini sebelum luhan menyadarinya, kulirik luhan disampingku yang sedang asik membaca novel sambil mendengarkan MP3 lewat ipod nya.

"kyungsoo?"

Deg…

Suara itu?

"kai?"

"maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu pagi tadi, apa kau sudah membaca pesan ku?"

"tak apa kai, aku bisa pergi dengan suho oppa, dan aku sudah membaca pesanmu, maaf kalau aku tadi tidak sempat membalasnya" ujarku seraya tersenyum, kalian tahu? Senyum menyakitkan.

"kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanyanya seraya mengelus lembut pipiku, oh tuhan, sanggupkah aku mempercayai perkataan mereka. Kugenggam tangannya yang masih berada dipipiku.

"aku tak apa kai" ujarku meyakinkannya, tampak ia mengangkat heran sebelah alisnnya dan sedetik berikutnya berubah menjadi senyuman manis saat ia melihat senyumku.

"ayo kita kekantin, hari ini guru-guru mengadakan rapat, jadi kita bebas, kajja.." ajaknya sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku pelan menuju kantin.

.

.

"hari ini kau pulang denganku ya? Kita kencan! Dan aku jamin tidak akan gagal lagi" ucap kai saat kami tengah berada dikantin.

Hatiku sedikit ragu mendengarnya, aku takut kecewa lagi, kutepis pikiran itu, aku percaya pada kai, aku mempercayainnya.

"baiklah" ucapku sembari memberikan senyum tulusku untuknnya.

O_O

Saat ini aku dan kai tengah menikmati suasana sore hari ditaman kota.

"jangan makan dengan cepat kyungsoo, lihat nih belepotan, dasar!" kupandangi wajah serius kai saat dia tengah menghapus noda eskrim disudut bibirku, tiba-tiba dia menoleh kearahku tepat menatap mataku, cukup lama kami berpandangan sampai-

Cup..

"hmm, manis, rasa coklat"

Blush..

"kai, jangan main cium sembarangan dong!" ujarku sebal sambil menggembungkan pipiku, pasti pipiku sedang merah-merahnnya.

"wlek, biarin!" terlihat kai memeletkan lidahnya kearahku. Aku yang melihat itu semakin kesal.

"dasar kkamjong jelek"

"jelek-jelek kau juga cinta padannya" ujarnya berbisik ditelingaku membuatku bergidik geli mendengarnya. Sial.

"dasar kkamjong..kkamjong.." kupukul pelan dada bidangnya sembari terus mengejeknya.

"hahahaha" kai tampak tertawa lepas menanggapi ku. kuhentikan pukulanku dan mengagumi sosok didepanku ini yang masih tertawa lepas, ugh, begitu tampan.

Tampak kai menghentikan tawannya memandangku lembut dan-

Greep..

Dia langsung menarikku kedalam dekapannya, menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya dan sekali-kali ia mencium lembut rambutku. Semakin kueratkan dekapanku, menghirup aroma maskulin kai sebanyak-banyaknya, aku sangat menyukai aroma ini.

"saranghae" ujarnya seraya kembali mencium puncak kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, aku percaya padamu kai, kau mencintaiku, kau tidak mungkin menghianatiku.

"nado saranghae" ujarku seraya merenggangkan pelukan kami, kutatap sebentar matanya, kemudian-

Cup..

Kukecup kilat pipinya, tampak ia yang masih terbengong menatapku, aku yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menunduk malu dan merutuki diriku yang main nyosor aja.

"wah, kyungsoo, udah mulai nakal hm..?" tanyanya seraya menoel-noel bahuku, ugh, apa-apaan itu.

"hahahaha, kau terlihat sangat manis kalau sedang malu begitu kyungsoo, aku jadi ingin memakanmu"

Duk….

"aww"

"dasar kkamjong, pervert" kupukul pelan kepala berisi otak mesumnya.

"hahahaha" dia kembali tertawa.

'Doraseoneun neoreul bomyeo sarangi geodheogadeon  
Shigani ijeya naegedo boigo ijjiman  
Ibyeoriran sungancheorom oneungeora saenggakhaejji  
Naege ireoke seumyeodeulgo isseoddaneun geol mollasseosso'

Dering ponsel kai menghentikan aktivitas kami berdua, kulihat kai memandangi layar ponselnya melirikku sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, oh jangan lagi..

"yobseo?"

"baiklah, aku segera kesana"

Kai memandangku seraya masih menggenggam ponselnnya.

"pergilah"

"Tapi-"

"itu pentingkan? Pergilah! Aku tak apa"

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"aku masih ingin disini, tak usah khawatir kai" kuberi sekali lagi senyum keyakinan yang aku sendiri menjabarkan bahwa itu adalah senyum kekecewaan.

"baiklah, kau jaga diri ya?" jawabnya sembari membelai pipiku.

Kutarik nafas perlahan kemudian kuanggukan kepalaku, aku percaya padamu kai.

Cup..

"aku pergi" ujarnya, setelah ia mengecup lembut keningku.

Pergi? Aku takut kau benar pergi meninggalkanku kai, 'krystal' kembali ku rasakan rasa nyeri yang menusuk tepat dihatiku.

Tes..

Kau pergi meninggalkanku dan menemuinnya kai, kau menemui gadis lain, apa itu bagian dari kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini kai? Menemani gadis lain dan melupakan kekasihmu? Aku akan berusaha kai, aku akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini, aku mencintaimu, dan aku percaya kau juga mencintaiku. Ya, aku percaya itu.

Tes..

Kembali saat itu air mataku lolos dari pelupuk mataku, membentuk aliran sungai kecil dipipiku.

Masih dengan menunduk aku berjalan gontai menuju rumah, beruntung rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari taman itu.

Kecewa.. perasaan itulah yang saat ini aku rasakan.

Dari sini masih bisa kulihat kai berjalan memasuki mobilnya. Aku ingin mencegahnya pergi aku ingin memeluknya.

Aku berlari mengejarnya yang saat itu dia telah membuka pintu mobil dan memasukinya, tidak kai, tunggu aku..

Kai..

"KYUNGSOO"

BRAAKKK…

Tubuhku terpental membentur aspal yang dingin, sakit, seluruh badanku sakit, kurasakan darah segar mengalir dari kepalaku. Tuhan tolong aku.

disisa-sisa kesadaranku tolehkan kepalaku menatap mobil kai yang beranjak menjauh meninggalkanku.

Jangan kai, jangan tinggalkan aku 'lagi'..!

"kyungsoo, bertahanlah, kyungsoo"

'Sehun..'

O_O

**Sehun POV.**

Lagi..

Lagi-lagi aku terduduk disini, lagi-lagi aku melihat tubuh rapuhnya yang terbalut perban tak sadarkan diri.

Berengsek…

Kau memang brengsek kai, kau melakukannya lagi, kau meninggalkannya lagi saat dia sedang seperti ini. Kau memang bajingan. Dan kau membiarkanku melihat kejadian ini dua kali, oh tuhan aku tak sanggup. Kuelus sayang punggung tangannya, kuharap itu dapat memberinya kekuatan.

'aku sangat menyayangimu _sahabatku_'

Cklek…

"sehun, bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo?"

"dia baik-baik saja luhan, kata dokter tidak ada luka serius, tapi saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri" kupeluk tubuh yang saat ini menangis sesugukan menatap keadaan sahabatku yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Kueratkan pelukanku saat ia mulai tenang dan membalas pelukanku, kucium puncak kepalanya menenangkannya.

"aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, kau tahu itu sayang" ujarku saraya mengelus pelan rambutnya, aku mencintainnya, aku mencintai sosok gadis yang saat ini berada didekapanku. Aku sungguh mencintainya, hatiku sakit saat melihatnya sedih, aku tau luhan sangat menyayangi kyungsoo sebagai sahabatnya, aku ingat betapa senangnnya luhan saat dia menceritakan saat-saat dia dan kyungsoo berjalan-jalan.

O_O

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolahku dengan gontai, kulirik luhan yang saat ini memasang raut wajah yang sama denganku, aku tahu dia juga sedih saat mengetahui sampai saat ini kyungsoo belum juga sadar. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju parkiran tempat mobilku diparkirkan, aku berancana akan kerumah sakit saat ini untuk menjenguk kyungsoo.

'kai?'

Kuhentikan sejenak langkahku menatap sosok mantan sahabatku yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju kearah mobilnya dengan seorang wanita yang menggandeng mesra lengannya.

Amarahku memuncak melihatnnya.

"KIM JONGIN"

Tampak ia tersentak dan langsung membalikkan badannya menghadapku, melihatku yang berjalan menghampirinya, ia melepas kasar tangan gadis yang tadi menggandengnya.

Buk…

Ini kedua kalinya aku menghajarnya, tampak ia tersungkur ketanah dan memandangku dengan tatapan bersalah. Cih.. brengsek..

"YAA.. APA-APAAN KAU" kulihat gadis jalang ini membela kai.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK KAU TAHU JONGIN"

Amarahku benar-benar meledak saat ini.

"sehun, sudah! Kita harus kerumah sakit segera!" kurasakan lengan luhan memeluk lenganku dan mengelusnnya, memberikanku ketenangan.

Kulirik kembali kai yang tampak membelalakkan mata dan menatapku meminta penjelasan.

"dimana kyunsoo?"

"cih, apa pedulimu? Silahkan lanjutkan kencan kalian" ujarku seraya melangkah meninggalkannya.

"KUTANYA DIMANA KYUNGSOO SEKARANG SEHUN?" kai mencengkram kuat kerah bajuku.

"APA PEDULIMU KAI?"

"DIA KEKASIHKU, KAU TAK BERHAK MENYEMBUNYIKAN KEBERADAANNYA DARIKU"

"DIA KECELAKAAN, DAN SEKARANG DIA TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI DIRUMAH SAKIT, DIA KECELAKAAN SEWAKTU KAU MENINGGALKANNYA KEMARIN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI. KAU PUAS BRENGSEK"

Kuepaskan genggaman tangannya di kerah bajuku, dapatku lihat dia mematung mendengar ucapanku, aku tidak peduli, segera kutarik luhan menuju mobilku dan beranjak meninggalkannya yang masih mematung mendengar ucapanku.

O_O

Cklek…

Kubuka perlahan ruang rawat dirumah sakit ini. Dimana dia? Kyungsoo? Dia tidak berada ditempat tidurnya apa dia-

"sehun?"

"kyungsoo, kau sudah sadar"

Langsung saja kupeluk tubuh rapuhnya, aku sedikit tersentak saat ia membalas pelukanku lemah.

"sehun? aku merindukanmu"

"kyungsoo kau-"

"luhan?"

Aku masih mematung mendengar ucapannya barusan, dia bilang apa? merindukanku? Apa.. Apa dia telah mengingatku? Apa ingatannya kembali?

Kulirik kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang menenangkan luhan yang menangis dipelukannya.

.

.

"kyungsoo tadi kai-"

"aku tahu sehun, dia sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak sempat untuk menjengukku kan?"

Deg..

Kurasakan dadaku sesak mendengarnya, tampak kyungsoo yang masih berusaha tersenyum manis padaku, aku tahu kau kecewa kyungsoo, lebih baik kau menangis dari pada kau berusaha tegar seperti ini, itu akan tambah menyakitkanmu kyungsoo.

Aku hanya menunduk menyembunyikan raut kesedihan ini, aku tidak mau dia melihatku seperti ini.

"aku tidak menyangka sehun, kami kembali bertemu dan menjalin kisah cinta sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya"

Kembali ku angkat kepalaku menatapnya yang juga menatapku, tatapan itu, aku tahu itu tatapan kesedihan.

"aku harus lebih mengerti dia sehun, mungkin selama ini aku kurang mengerti dia dan karena itulah dia-

Kulihat dia menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Meninggalkanku.. lagi.. oleh sebab itu, aku akan lebih berusaha mengerti dia, aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa, sehun"

Kuremas kuat tanganku.

Brengsek…

Aku tidak kuat lagi..

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar rawat itu dengan perasaan sedih bercampur marah, sedih melihat sahabat ku menderita lagi, marah kepada mantan sahabatku yang tidak pernah bersyukur mendapatkan gadis sebaik dia.

Amarahku semakin memuncak kala aku melihat sosok brengsek itu berjalan menuju kearah kamar rawat kyungsoo.

"MAU APA KAU?"

"aku ingin menjenguknya sehun, izinkan aku masuk"

Apa-apaan ekspresi itu? Kau terlihat rapuh kai, apa kau merasa bersalah,hah?. tatapanmu, tatapan menyedihkan yang pernah kulihat pertama kali darimu, ada apa denganmu?

Cklek..

"Kai?"

Deg..

Kutolehkan pandanganku menghadap dua insan yang sedang berpelukan. Dapat kulihat kai sangat rapuh saat ini.

"maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku, a..aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi, aku berjanji!"

"kai?" kyungsoo membelai pelan punggung rapuh itu memberikan ketenangan.

"aku memaafkanmu kai, selalu, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu memaafkanmu"

Kai tampak membelalakkan mata mendengar itu, reflek is melepas pelukan nya dan menatap wajah kyungsoo yang saat ini juga menatapnya lembut.

"kyungsoo.. kau?.. kau telah mengingatnya?"

.

.

.

TBC

Anyyeong yorobeun #nutupmuka.

Gimana-gimana ? tambah gaje kah?

Atau tambah ngebingungin?

Mian ya, kalau di chap ini ada yang mengecewakan.

**Balasan review :**

**chocoDOnutKRISpy :** untuk krystal, itu masih jadi teka teki kenapa mereka bisa deket. Nanti juga bakal di bhas kok. Hehe, makasih reviewnya.

**Kim nhana : ** hubungan sehun kyungsoo udah mulai aku bahas di chap ini. Makasih ya review panjangnya chinggu ^^

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw :** hua… jangan ditabok kaiku.. hehehe..

**Dea mulyawan : **krystal nya nanti juga aku bahas ko chinggu, wah.. ayahnya kyungsoo mudah ditebak ya. Xkxk.. makasih reviewnya …

**Haesan :** hehe, amnesia nya ketebak.. makasih review nya ya..

**Ha ri rin : ** nangis chinggu? Wah kebawa suasana dong.. hehe makasih review nya ya…

Akhir kata

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~MY DREAM~**

**Desclaimer: cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: cho ah rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo (author baru)**

**Pair : KaiDo EXO and other pairings**

Kutolehkan pandanganku menghadap dua insan yang sedang berpelukan. Dapat kulihat kai sangat rapuh saat ini.

"maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku, a..aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi, aku berjanji!"

"kai?" kyungsoo membelai pelan punggung rapuh itu memberikan ketenangan.

"aku memaafkanmu kai, selalu, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu memaafkanmu"

Kai tampak membelalakkan mata mendengar itu, reflek is melepas pelukan nya dan menatap wajah kyungsoo yang saat ini juga menatapnya lembut.

"kyungsoo.. kau?.. kau telah mengingatnya?"

**CHAPTER 6**

**KAI POV . FLASHBACK**

"namaku kim jongin, kalian panggil aku jongin dan aku pindahan dari seoul, sekian"

"wah, singkat sekali, kau tak mau memberi tahukan sesuatu tentang hobimu ataupun yang lainnya tentang keseharianmu"

"tidak"

"ahh, baiklah jongin, kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong itu"

Dengan malas aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dudukku, guru itu membuat kakiku pegal saja, terlalu berbasa-basi tinggi.

Kupandangi bangku kosong disebelahku, tidak ada orang kah?

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"ahh, kyungsoo, ini sudah hampir jam pelajaran kedua, kenapa kau bisa terlambat selama ini?"

"maafkan aku bu, tadi ban sepedaku bocor, jadi aku harus menunggunya dibengkel, bengkelnya antri lagi"

Kutolehkan wajahku melirik sejenak seorang gadis yang sepertinya terlambat masuk, ahh apa peduliku? kembali ku sibukkan diri pada PSP yang berada ditanganku, masa bodoh dengan mereka.

"hay, kau anak baru? Namamu siapa?" kembali perhatianku teralih sejenak menatap gadis tadi yang ternayata adalah teman setempat dudukku, haah harapanku untuk duduk sendiri sirna.

"menjauhlah" kembali kumainkan PSP ditanganku tanpa memperdulikannya.

"kau ketus sekali" kulirik gadis itu tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, ugh begitu imut. Eh apa kubilang 'imut'?

"jongin?"

"apa?" kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi heran, huh membuatku kesal saja.

"namaku kim jongin"

"oh, jongin, salam kenal aku kyungsoo, D.O kyungsoo" kini ekspresi gadis itu tampak terlihat senang dan menghadiahkan senyum untukku. Tanpa sadar akupun juga membalas senyumannya.

Sadar dengan apa yang baru kulakukan, kupalingkan wajahku menghadap papan tulis yang kini dipenuhi coretan rumus-rumus matematika, kenapa aku sampai sekonyol itu membalas senyumannya?

.

.

Kukeluarkan kembali PSP hitam kesayanganku, aku malas jika harus menggunakan waktu istirahat pelajaran ini untuk berkumpul dan berceloteh ria dengan teman-teman, pada dasarnya aku memang orang yang tertutup membuatku tidak mempunyai teman dekat seperti sahabat.

"jongin, ikut kekantin yuk?"

Kyungso tampak berdiri dihadapanku dengan seorang cowok, darahku sedikit berdesir melihatnya.

"aku tidak mau"

"oh, ayolah,,!"

"biar saja kyungsoo, dia sudah bilang tidak mau kan? Kita kekantin saja berdua"

Apa-apaan tatapan itu, mata lelaki yang berada disamping kyungsoo itu menatapku tajam dan melembut kala menatap kyungsoo.

"sudahlah sehun, dia kan anak baru, belum mempunyai teman lagi, kitakan bermaksud baik menjadi temannya"

"cih"

Anak itu tampak berdecih tak suka dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, kusunggingkan bibirku sedikit membentuk senyum miring, cemburu ternyata.

"baiklah, ayo kita kekantin"

Tampak raut keterkejutan diwajah mereka, aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya, lebih tepatnya tersenyum kearah kyungsoo, kulirik sebentar namja yang bernama sehun itu sedikit menggeram kesal.

"baiklah, kajja!" kyungsoo memimpin langkah kami, sedari tadi aku dan sehun sama sekali tidak pernah berinteraksi satu sama lain, lain halnya dengan kyungsoo yang sedikit berada didepan kami yang terus mengoceh tentang keadaan dan letak sekolah baruku.

.

"biar aku yang pesan, kalian mau apa?"

"tidak usah kyungsoo, aku yang akan memesannya, 1 nasi goreng dan 1 mango juice untukmu kan kyungsoo?" wah hebat, namja itu mengetahui banyak tentang kyungsoo.

Kulihat kyungsoo hanya nyengir dan mengangguk.

"kau mau pesan apa jongin?" Tanya kyungsoo padaku.

"aku sama sepertimu" jawabku

"Wah, itu juga makanan favourite mu? Sama donk" kuanggukkan sedikit kepalaku menjawabnnya, tampak senyum manis indah menghiasi wajahnya, ugh , aku sangat ingin melihat senyum itu setiap saat, sekali lagi dengan tampang konyolku, kubalas senyumannya.

.

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak aku pindah kesini-daerah busan, aku termenung mengingat penyebab aku harus dipindahkan dari seoul, saat ini aku sedikit merasa benci pada appaku yang terkesan menelantarkanku, aku putra tunggal seorang pemilik kim grub, perusahaan appaku banyak memenangkan saham bisnis yang membuat namannya melambung drastis tahun ini, itu juga membuatnya memiliki banyak saingan, mereka melakukan apa saja cara agar perusahaan appaku jatuh, salah satunya ya dengan menyingkirkan pewaris tunggalnya-aku-.

Sedikit sesak aku mengingat hampir saja aku diculik saat sedang pulang dari sekolah. Mendengar mereka sudah mulai mengetahui keberadaanku, appaku memindahkanku kebusan dan tinggal bersama dengan pamanku dan seorang anak laki-lakinya baekhyun.

"jongin, kita jadi kedanau?"

Senyumku merekah kala melihat sosok didepanku, sosok gadis yang saat ini mencuri perhatianku, kuakui gadis ini mampu merubah kehidupanku yang dulu anti sosial menjadi lebih tebuka, aku, dia, dan sehun kami telah menjadi sahabat dekat selama sebulan ini, ya walaupun pendekatanku dan namja itu berlangsung lama tapi aku juga menyadari dia orang yang bisa dipercaya dan diandalkan.

"ayo!" kugandeng tangan kyungsoo menuju danau, tempat favourite kami selama menjadi sahabat, danau indah ini tidak sengaja kami temukan saat kami sedang kemping dipinggiran hutan.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan kyungsoo sedang memandang hamparan luas air danau yang tenang disebuah batu besar, kulihat kyungsoo sedang asik-asiknya memperhatikan ikan-ikan kecil yang kadang timbul kepermukaan, tak mau menyia-nyiakan momment itu ku ambil kameraku yang sengaja kubawa hari ini dan aku memotretnya,

"jongin, kau kenapa main potret aja? Aku belum masang pose tau" tampak ia menggembungkan imut pipinya.

"aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

Klik..

Kembali kupotret ekspresi kesalnya tadi, kini ia tampak menajamkan pandangannya padaku.

"jongin nyebelin!" ia berkata seraya menekuk lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatasnya seraya tetap menggembungkan pipinya.

"hahahaha" aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat hasil potretanku.

Kutarik pelan lengannya, tampak ia menoleh masih dengan ekspresi kesalnnya, walaupun aku dapat melihat samar ekspresi herannya.

Kusunggingkan sedikit senyum menatapnya.

"ayo foto-foto" ajakku.

Tampak ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran sebelum dia mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum manis.

Kusiapkan kamera ditanganku, jarakku dan kyungsoo hanyak tersisa sedikit, kyungsoo telah siap dengan posenya menghadap kameraku.

Klik..

Foto pertama kami selesai, kyungsoo yang berpose mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk huruf V dan aku yang sedikit tersenyum didalamnya.

"lagi!" katanya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku.

Kuangkat kembali kamera ku, aku dan kyungsoo sudah sama-sama memasang pose terbaik kami.

"baiklah, siap? Satu.. dua.. ti-

Cup…

KLIK…

Kulihat dalam foto itu kyungsoo tampak mematung dan membulatkan matannya lebar, dan senyumku mengembang kala itu, aku dengan santaiya mencium pipi imut kyungsoo. Ugh, aku akan mengingat kenangan ini.

"a..ayo pulang, sudah sore"tampak kyungsoo dengan gugupnya berdiri dan langsung berjalan pelan meninggalkanku, aku terkekah pelan melihat ekspresinya tadi, begitu menggemaskan.

Diperjalanan pulang tampak sepi, tidak adannya ocehan kyungsoo seperti biasa membuat suasana sedikit membosankan.

"jongin?" bagus kyungsoo, mengocehlah!

"ya?"

"tadi disekolah sewaktu pulang, sehun menyatakan cintannya padaku"

Deg..

Reflek kakiku berhenti melangkah, dan juga tampak kyungsoo yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya memandang gugup aku. sudah tidak menjadi rahasia lagi kalau sehun menyukai sahabat nya ini, tapi ia tak percaya sehun dapat mengatakannya dengan mudah.

"apa kau menerimannya?"

Dengan ragu kulontarkan pertanyaan itu untuknnya, tampak ia sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnnya, dan menggaruk pipinya. aishh, jangan bilang-

"a..aku tidak menerimannya karena aku menyukai namja lain" ujarnya seraya berjalan kembali.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menyusulnya dan menyamakan posisi kami.

"siapa?"

"a..apa?"

"siapa namja itu? Apa aku boleh mengetahuinya?"

Tampak kyungsoo yang sedikit memalingkan muka merahnya kearah lain, sungguh aku begitu penasaran dengan namja itu, aku iri dengannya yang bisa mencuri perharian kyungsoo. Ya, sepertinya aku cemburu!

"dia itu… kau jongin"

Apa? mataku terbelalak kala mendengarnya, kyungsoo menyukaiku? Ia juga menyukaiku, oh tuhan, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kusunggingkan senyum manisku untuknya, aku dapat melihat raut wajah gugup disana, kuelus pelan pipinya.

"aku akan menjawabnya nanti jika kita telah sampai" ujarku seraya melangkah maju meninggalkannya.

"huh dasar kkamjong!"

Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal. Aku berjanji akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo, kau mau eskrim?" tanyaku, diperjalanan pulang aku melihat mobil box eskrim diseberang jalan.

"hm? Aku aku mau" ia mengangguk senang melihatnnya, segera kulangkahkan cepat kakiku menyebrangi jalanan sepi ini.

"KAI… AWAS"

BRAKKK..

Tubuhku terpental pinggiran aspal. Mataku terbelalak lebar melihat sosok tubuh itu, tubuh gadis yang kucintai berlinangan darah di tengah jalan, baru saja aku akan menghampirinya seseorang mencegah dan menarik kuat lenganku.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN!"

"maaf tuan muda, kita harus kembali keseoul, mereka telah mengetahui keberadaanmu"

"BRENGSEK.. BAGAIMANA DENGAN KEKASIHKU? AKU TIDAK MAU MENINGGALKANNYA SEPERTI ITU, CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

"maafkan aku tuan muda, ini perintah direktur"

"BRENGSEK AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU..kumohon.. Hiks.. AKU INGIN MENOLONGNYA"

"maaf tuan muda, tapi saya sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengurusnnya.

**FLASHBACK AND.**

Hatiku kembali terasa nyeri kala mengingat masa lalu itu, masa-masa dimana aku belum sempat menjawab pernyataan cintanya dan malah pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan yang seperti itu. Maafkan aku kyungsoo, tolong jangan benci aku, aku mencintaimu, hanya kata-kata seperti itu yang selalu mengisi hidupku kala aku mengingatnya selama aku kembali keseoul.

Aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia di bawa ke singaphore perihal kecelakaan itu, diam-diam aku pergi kesana dan menjenguknya.

Aku juga mengetahui kalau dia mengalami lupa ingatan saat itu, hatiku nyeri saat dia tidak bisa mengingatku dan sehun.

Sehun? namja itu, aku mendapat informasi bahwa dia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di china.

.

.

"sayang, jam 08.00 malam nanti kau bersiap ya? Kita akan kedatangan kerabat umma dan appa"

"hn"

"kau kenapa sayang, nanti bakal ada krystal juga lho"

"umma, sudah ku bilang aku menolak perjodohan ini, aku sudah memiliki kekasih umma, dan aku tidak akan melukainnya lagi dengan perjodohan bodoh ini"

"tapi sayang, kau tahukan perusaan kita sedang diambang kebangkrutan, mereka bakal berjanji menolong separuh biaya kerugian perusahaan, mereka menolong kita sayang, mengertilah!"

"tapi juga bukan dengan memaksaku umma, aku tidak menyukainya, aku akan berusaha untuk membuat perusaan naik lagi, aku yang akan memeperjuangkannya umma"

"umma tahu sayang, tapi waktunya tidak akan cukup, umma mohon sayang, umma tidak mau melihat raut kesedihan diwajah appamu lagi"

Kulihat umma kini menitikan air matannya, hatiku luluh, pilihanku menentukan hal besar, memilih perusahaanku naik lagi dan orang tua ku bahagia atau memilih cintaku.

Maafkan aku kyungsoo, aku memang tak pantas untukmu.

.

.

Kini aku besiap di kamarku untuk menyambut kerabat appaku di bawah, sedari tadi umma sudah menyuruhku turun untuk bertemu mereka, hatikusedikit merasa kesal mengingat aku harus bertemu gadis itu, gadis yang telah menggangku impianku untuk hidup bersama gadisku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga dan menempati kursi ruang makan tepat disebelah gadis itu. Begitu aku duduk, ia langsung menggandeng mesra tanganku, huh, aku hanya diam tak memasang ekspresi apapun menanggapinya.

"kita masih harus menunggu mereka minho"

"ah, baiklah, ngomong-ngomong apa kabarnya onew dan key ya?, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka"

Aku sedikit mencuri dengar perkataan appaku dan appa krystal, aku juga mendengar dari umma bahwa kami kedatangan dua keluarga malam ini.

"silahkan tuan-nyonya" seorang maid tampak menuntun yang kuyakini adalah keluarga yang kami tunggu.

"ah, apa kabar onew!" appaku segera berdiri memeluk sahabatnya itu, begitu juga appanya krystal.

Mataku terbelalak lebar kala menyadari siapa gadis yang berada diantar mereka.

"kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tersenyum kearah umma dan appa tampak terkejut melihatku, senyumannya menghilang saat dia melihat tangan krystal yang bergelayut manja dilenganku. Melihat itu aku langsung melepas paksa gandengan tangan krystal.

"hei, kyungsoo, kenapa kau bisa disini" aku mendengar nada sinis bercampur heran dari krystal.

"Kristal, apa-apaan nada bicaramu, ini sahabat appa dan juga anaknya, mereka pemilik sekolah yang kamu tempati saat ini, bersikaplah sopan"

"a..apaa?"

Tampak raut keterkejutan diwajah krystal, itu membuatku tersenyum miring melihatnya.

"baiklah, ayo kita duduk dan makan malam, appa ku melerai dan menuntun kami untuk kembali duduk dimeja makan, sekali-kali aku melirik kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena krystal terus-terusan memandangnya tajam.

"ngomong-ngomong, hubungan apa yang mau kalian jalin minho-jonghyun?" oh tidak appa kyungsoo menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah, kini ekspresi tampak krystal tersenyum kemenangan.

"aku dan jongin akan bertunangan ajoshhi"

"uhukk.. uhuk"

Mendengar itu kyungsoo langsung tersedak diacara makannya dan memandang kecewa kearahku, kutundukkan kepalaku, hatiku sakit melihat tatapan kecewa itu lagi, maafkan aku kyungsoo.. maafkan aku sayang…

"tapi appa, kai adalah kekasihku, aku keberatan dengan rencana ini"

DEG..

Aku terentak kala mendengar kyungsoo menyatakannya disaat seperti ini, meski sedikit aku melihat kegugupan dalam dirinya, tetapi keyakinannya lebih kuat. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnnya, dia memperjuangkan hubungan ini? Aku juga harus begitu!

"iya appa-umma, kyungsoo adalah kekasihku, dia adalah orang yang kucintai dari dulu sampai sekarang jadi karena itu aku menolak perjodohan ini.

"a..apa?" butiran bening tampak turun dari pelupuk mata krystal.

"benarkah?, kenapa kau tidak cerita kai?" kini giliran appaku yang menatap heran kearahku.

"appa terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku belum sempat mengatakannya, lagian kami juga baru jadian kok"

Appa krystal tampak menepuk pelan pundak appaku yang tampak gusar seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"aku tak memaksa minho, aku juga tau sulit untuk memaksakan cinta, apa kita batalkan saja rencana ini?"

"APA? APPA, TIDAK BISA BEGITU"

"TOLONG TENANG KRYSTAL, APPA YANG BERBICARA DISINI"

"Tapi-"

"Aku juga menolak rencana ini, jadi sebaiknya memang harus dibatalkan, aku tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang kucintai lagi"

"tapi kai-"

"jadi minho, rencana ini resmi dibatalkan, percayalah padaku kalau kita akan bahagia bila hidup berdampingan dengan orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita, seperti kau dan taemin"

Krystal meninggalkan ruangan dengan isak tangis. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli hal itu.

Appaku tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ia langsung memeluk appa krystal yang menurutku sangat bijaksana itu.

"jadi bagaimana onew? Apa kau setuju?" Tanya appaku.

aku memandang calon mertuaku ini penuh harap.

"asal dia mampu membelikan ayam untuk menu makanan sehari-hari sih aku tidak keberatan"

"HAHAHAHA" acara makan malam hari itu diakhiri dengan tawa kebahagiaan tiga keluarga ini, ya kecuali gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC/AND?

**Annyeong readers, ah rin comeback dengan cerita gajennya.**

**Author jadi semangat buat ngelanjutinnya.**

**Maaf ya alurnya author cepetin karena author takut nggak bisa lanjut ntar.**

**Author sekarang kelas tiga SMP dan lagi sibuk-sibuknya UN.**

**Mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi bakal selesai.**

**Author seneng deh liat review yang nambah di chap sebelumnya.**

**Makasih ya ?**

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

** : **Aduh kkamjongku jangan digoreng donk. Xkxk.. makasih semangatnnya eonni.

**chocoDOnutKRISpy : **haha, makasih review nya eonni, disini aku emang pengen buat kyungsoo dan kai sama-sama sakit hati, dan kyungsoo yang berjuang mempertahankan hubungannya.

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw : **eonni, jangan tabok kaiku donk.. #melukKai

**Riyoung kim :** wah, dapet feelnya donk berarti #seneng. Makasih reviewnnya.

**Choi min gi :** hihi.. sebenarnya aku agak berat juga buat adegan sehun mukulin kai,eonni, nggak kebayang.

**Han ri rin :** makasih review dan semangatnya.

**Dea mulyawan : **wah senengnya kalau ternyata tuh chap. Feelnya dapet. Makasih reviewnnya.

**Haesan : **sabar ya, pasti bakal kebongkar kok. xkxk

**Kim nhana : **untuk chap ini belum ada hunhan moment nya, tapi untuk chap depan janji deh #viss. Makasih review nya eonni.

**Princess kim :** makasih udah suka fanfic buatan aku dan makasih udah review eonii..

**AKHIR KATA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~MY DREAM~**

**Desclaimer: cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: cho ah rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo (author baru)**

**Pair : KaiDo EXO and other pairings**

"Aku juga menolak rencana ini, jadi sebaiknya memang harus dibatalkan, aku tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang kucintai lagi"

"tapi kai-"

"jadi minho, rencana ini resmi dibatalkan, percayalah padaku kalau kita akan bahagia bila hidup berdampingan dengan orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita, seperti kau dan taemin"

Krystal meninggalkan ruangan dengan isak tangis. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli hal itu.

Appaku tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ia langsung memeluk appa krystal yang menurutku sangat bijaksana itu.

"jadi bagaimana onew? Apa kau setuju?" Tanya appaku.

aku memandang calon mertuaku ini penuh harap.

"asal dia mampu membelikan ayam untuk menu makanan sehari-hari sih aku tidak keberatan"

"HAHAHAHA" acara makan malam hari itu diakhiri dengan tawa kebahagiaan tiga keluarga ini, ya kecuali gadis itu.

**Chapter 7**

**Author pov.**

Kyungsoo berdiri termenung di pinggir kolam berenang, manyembut angin malam yang menerbangkan helaian rambut indahnya.

Grep..

Kyungsoo tampak tersentak sesaat merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat. ia sedikit melirik kebelakang, lalu tersenyum mengetahui kai tengah menyenderkan kepalanya diantara lekukan leher kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengelus pelan rambut lelaki berkulit tan itu, kai mengangkat kembali kepalanya menghadap orang yang ia cintai ini.

Cup..

"saranghae"

Itulah kata singkat kai setelah mencuri ciuman kyungsoo, kyungsoo? Kita lihat keadaannya saat ini sedang terbengong dengan tangan menutup mulutnya, melihat itu kai terkekeh pelan, ia kembali memeluk sayang kekasihnya yang mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

BUK…

"dasar kkamjong, kau mencuri ciumanku lagi" kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memukul dada bidang kai, sedangkan kai? Dia hanya tertawa lepas sambil berusaha menahan tangan kyungsoo yang semakin memukulnya keras.

"haha.. kau manis kyungsoo, makanya aku cium"

Mendengar itu, kyungsoo malah semakin sebal.

BUK…

Sekali lagi ia pukul lengan kai dengan kekuatan alakadarnya.

"alasan apa itu?" ujarnya seraya mencibir.

GREP..

Kali ini kai kembali memeluknya dari belakan, mencium lembut helaian rambut kyungsoo.

"gomawo"

"untuk?" kyungsoo merasa heran mendengar kata-kata kai tersebut.

"perjuangan hubungan kita tadi, kau sangat berani, maaf.. maafkan aku yang hanya bisa diam tanpa menolak.. aku bingung.. aku bingung harus bagaimana.. aku-"

Kata-kata kai terhenti saat kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan membingkai lembut wajah kai menggunakan tangannya.

"aku mengerti kai, aku mengerti posisimu, disini kitalah yang berjuang bersama, aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu, aku tak kau meninggalkanmu-" ujar kyungsoo seraya mengelus sayang pipi kai.

Kai menatap kyungsoo yang tampak menghela nafas berat..

"untuk yang kedua kalinya"

Mendengar itu kai tersenyum, kini gentian kai yang mengelus lembut pipi kanan kekasihnya itu, merka bertatapan lama sebelum pada akhirnya kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan-

Cup..

Ciuman kali ini terulang, kai memangut lebut bibir manis kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang mengertipun melingkarkan lengannya di leher kai, baru saja kai ingin melanjutkan ketahap berikutnya mendapat respon kyungsoo yang seperti itu-

"KAISOO, AYO MASUK MAKAN-MALAM"

Spontan pangutan bibir mereka terlepas,.

kyungsoo tadi sangat yakin kalau tadi itu suara ummanya.

"Kaisoo? Siapa?"

Kai yang mendapat pertanyaan itu dari kekasihnya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia juga tidak mengetahuinya.

"haah, ya sudahlah, ayo masuk!"

Kyungsoo langsung menggandeng lengan kai memasuki rumahnya.

"umma, kaisoo siapa?"

Kyungsoo yang baru memasuki rumah langsung melempar pertanyaan pada ummanya.

"kau tidak menyadarinya sayang? Kai-soo? Kai dan Kyungsoo, anggap saja sebagai nama couple kalian, dan kami adalah kaisoo lovers, yak an? Ya kan?"

kai dan kyungsoo sweatdrop mendengarnya. 'apa-apaan itu?' batin mereka serempak.

Tanpa menghiraukan para orang tua lagi, KaiSoo couple ini segera duduk dikursi dan menyantap makanan yang telah dihidangkan.

.

"bagaimana acara liburannya?"

Kali ini onew-appa kyungsoo angkat bicara setelah semua keluarga tengah bersantai diruang keluarga.

"kami sih setuju saja"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kai bermain game's mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"memang siapa yang liburan appa?"

Mendengar kyungsoo bertanya onew segera tersenyum kearah putri kesayangannya ini.

"kalian sayang"

"kalian? Aku dan?"

"Aku" berharap yang menjawab pertanyaannya adalah appanya, kyungsoo langsung tersentak saat kai langsung memotong appa kyungsoo yang akan berbicara. Dasar menantu kurang ajar.

"hah?" kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya terkejut memasang ekspresi OoO andalannya.

Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdoa menahan diri supaya tidak langsung memakan kekasihnya ini. 'sabar kai, sebentar lagi kau akan menikahinya kan? Kau bisa memilikinya seutuhnya' batinnya. Emang sia yang berencana menikah? Dasar kkamjong.

"kalian sedang liburan musim semi bukan, appa dan appanya kai berencana memberi waktu kalian buat jalan-jalan"

"tapi appa, kau tak takut membiarkan anak gadismu berjalan-jalan dengan lelaki pervert ini, tanpa teman?" sela kyungsoo cepat.

Kai yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh pelan seraya menyingkirkan telunjuk kyungsoo yang hampir menyentuh hidungnya.

"tantu saja kalian tidak sendirian sayang", kami memberikan kalian empat tiket lagi, terserah kalian mau mengajak siapa." Ujar minho seraya memberikan enam tiket pada kedua muda mudi ini.

"dan juga, kami mengajak krystal untuk ikut"

Kyungsoo dan kai yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan tiket liburan itu sontak terhenti dan setentak memandang minho, minho pun yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi kikuk.

"sayang, bagaimanapun krystal itu anak sahabat appa juga, jadi beri kesempatan dia untuk berteman dengan kalian" ujar onew membantu mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo dan kai yang sedari tadi memberi tatapan meminta penjelasan pada minho.

Minho yang merasa terbantu terhindar dari tatapan anak dan calon menantunya ini menghela nafas lega, disampingnya taemin-istrinya terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap lembut bahu suaminya ini.

"tapi appa-

"tidak ada tapi-tapian kyungsoo, segera hubungi teman kalian, besok pagi kalian berangkat"

.

.

Brukk…

Kyungsoo menghempaskan kasar tubuhnya pada kasur king size nya. Ia masih kesal dengan appanya yang mengikutsertakan krystal dalam liburan ini. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya sambil memajukan imut bibirnya. Berbagai pikiran negative muncul dipikirannya 'bagaimana kalau kai dan krystal dekat dan melupakan aku' 'bagaimana nanti kalau krystal masih ngejar-ngejar kai' 'bagaimana nanti kalau aku dibunuh krystal' 'bagaimana kalau kai mencintai-

Tok tok…

Lamunan kyungsoo terthenti kala mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"MASUKK.." ujarnya seraya masih pada posisi semula.

Suho yang mendapat perintah seperti itu segera masuk dan duduk di samping kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"kyungsoo, apa benar kau akan liburan? Bawa aku donk! Aku juga pengan liburan kan sama lay, ya itung-itung juga jagain kamu dari si kkamjong itu, aku ikut ya..ya..ya"

Kyungsoo yang dibondong pertanyaan begitu hanya bisa cengo melihat raut memelas oppa tersayangnya.

Ia terkekeh pelan.

"aku memang berniat mengajakmu oppa" ujarnya seraya mencubit pelan pipi suho.

"wah.. benarkah..? makasih kyungsoo… saranghae" suho reflek memeluk adik kesayangannya ini dengan erat.

"ya.. oppa, aku tidak bisa bernafas tau" ujar kyungsoo dengan nada bergurau.

Akhirnya malam itu diisi dengan kebercandaan kedua beradik ini sampai key menyuruh mereka untuk tidur.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan kai tiba di Hawai tepat pukul 10.00, mereka terpisah dari rombongan teman-temannya dari seoul dikarena rencana appanya. Ntah apa tujuannya, mereka pun tak mengerti.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari bandara ke EXO hotel, tempat mereka menginap, kyungsoo dan kai segera mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sejenak dikamar VIP, tentu saja mereka berbeda kamar.

'kita ketemu di pantai ya'

Itulah pesan singkat dari luhan yang diterima kyungsoo. Memang dalam liburan ini kyungsoo dan kai sepakat mengajak suho-lay dan sehun-luhan. Ya, tidak dilupakan yojha yang diundang appanya 'krystal'. Hati kyungsoo mencelos ketika mengingat nama itu.

'haah' ia menghela nafas berat sebelum memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, masih dengan memakai baju mandinya, ponsel kyungsoo bordering nyaring, dengan segera kyungsoo mengambil dan memeriksa ponselnya.

'aku tunggu di loby'

Begitulah kira-kira sms dari kai, singkat-padat-jelas.

Dengan segera kyungsoo memakai pakaiannya, ia memakai hot pens serta baju kaos putih yang sedikit transparan, sesuailah untuk suasana pantai.

Setelah selesai, ia segera keluar memberi password sementara untuk kamar hotelnya dan segera menemui kai yang katanya menunggu di loby.

Setelah kyungsoo sampai dilantai dasar, ia menemukan namja itu-kai, yang sedang duduk menunggunya di kursi tunggu loby lengkap dengan pakaian pantainya, kai yang melihat kyungsoo datang menghampirinya segera berdiri dan memasang senyum manisnya.

"lama nunggu?" Tanya kyungsoo berbasa-basi.

Kai yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menggandeng lengan kai menuju mobil sewaan sementara mereka disini.

Dalam perjalanan hanya suasana hening yang tercipta, kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya terkagum-kagum melihat suasana hawai yang memang terkenal indahnya. Sedangkan kai sedari tadi ia hanya focus pada jalanan dan sesekali melirik kekasihnya yang tersenyum manis menikmati perjalanan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di pantai, suasana pantai kali ini tidak terlalu ramai, dikarenakan bukan hari libur umum, ya.. mungkin yang tampak disini hanya wisatawan seperti mereka.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, kai segera menemui kyungsoo yang tengah menunggunya, kai menggandeng mesra lengan kyungsoo dan berjalan menuntunya menemui teman-teman mereka.

"mereka dipantai kan?" Tanya kyungsoo pada kai.

"ia, suho hyung mengirim pesan padaku untuk segera menemuinya di pantai" ujar kai seraya membentulkan letak topi pantai kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan. Kyungsoo tersenyum membalasnya dan mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya ini.

"terima kasih" ucapan kyungsoo hanya dibalas senyum manis kai sebelum keduanya melangkah lagi.

.

Dari kejauhan kyungsoo dapat melihat segerombolan anak muda yang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka, melihat itu kyungsoo segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju teman-temannya.

"kyungsoo, kenapa lama sekali? Keasikan berdua ya?" ujar luhan seraya mencoel dagu kyungsoo yang baru tiba dan ikut duduk bersama kai.

Kyungsoo yang ditanya seperti itu hanya berblusing ria, sedangkan kai hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi kekasihnya ini.

"sudahlah luhan, ayo kita berenang!" kini kiliran lay yang mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, dan segera bangkit.

"aku berenangnya nyusul" ujar suho yang diikuti anggukan kai dan sehun.

Mendapat respon seperti itu, lay hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera menyeret kedua gadis itu menuju bibir pantai.

Sadar meninggalkan sesuatu, kyungsoo segera berbalik, tatapannya bertemu dengan gadis itu, gadis yang hampir merusak hubungannya dangan kai, krystal, saat ini ia duduk tak jauh dari kai, melihat itu kyungsoo hanya memasang raut kesal dan segera memalingkan kembali wajahnya kedepan.

Kai? Dia sadar betul pada siapa ditujukan raut kesal kyungsoo tadi, ia melihat kyungsoo dan krystal yang bertatapan cukup lama tadi. Sedikit kai melirik krystal yang berada lumayan dekat dengannya.

Krystal ternyata menyadari lirikan kai membalas menatapnya dalam, kai yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu juga membalas tatapan krystal, tatapan mereka bertemu, sebelum pada akhirnya kai memutuskan kontak diantara mereka dan lebih memilih menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang bergurau dengan luhan dan lay.

'manis' begitulah batin kai ketika ia melihat kyungsoo tertawa lepas begitu melihat lay terjatuh kedalam air.

Deg..

Kai sedikit tersentak menyadari kehadiran krystal disampingnya. Kai segera memandang krystal yang saat itu juga memandngnaya.

"maaf kan aku"

Sekali lagi kai dibuat tersentak akibat perkataan krystal tadi.

"hn"

Ujar kai singkat, krystal menunjukkan raut bingung mendengarnya 'hn? Artinya ia atau tidak' begitulah kira-kira pemikirannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo ternyata diam-diam melirik kearah kekasihnya, hatinya berdenyut ketika melihat kekasinya sedang duduk berdekatan dengan gadis itu, ia tau betul raut muka kai saat itu datar, tanda kai tidak menyukai kehadiran gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menghentikan permainannya dan segera menghampiri kembali kai, luhan dan lay hanya terhenti sebentar menatap kyungsoo yang mengehentikan permainan dan mereka kembali melanjutkan acara ciprat-cipratan airnya.

.

Merasa ada yang menghampirinya, kai lalu mendongak dan tersenyum ketika kyungsoo datang menghampirinya.

"apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya kyungsoo ketika ia telah sampai tepat dihadapan kai dan krystal.

"tentu tidak sayang" kai menarik tangan kyungsoo agar duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu kyungsoo hanya menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang kai seraya memainkan masir.

'KAI LOVE KYUNGSO' begitulah kira-kira coretan tangan kyungsoo diatas pasir. Penasaran, kai melirik pekerjaan kekasihnya ini, ia terkekeh pelan membaca tulisan-tulisan kyungsoo yang tak lepas dari namanya.

'KAISOO 4EVER' kyungsoo terkejut saat mendapati kai juga menulis dipasir tepat disebelah tulisannya. Dengan jahil kyungsoo menghapus tulisan kai saat ia hendak membuat gambar orang-orangan. Kai yang tengah susah-susah membuatnya tentu tidak terima, ia juga menghapus tulisan tangan kyungsoo dan itu tentu membuat kyungsoo kesal bukan main.

"dasar kkamjong" ujar kyungsoo seraya memukul-mukul kecil dada kai.

"uhuk..uhuk.." pasir-pasir dari tangan kyungsoo membuat kai terbatuk. Ia segara menghentikan pukulan maut ala kyungsoo itu dan memandang mengancam kearah kyungsoo.

"hahahaha" mendapat tatapan tajam dari kai bukannya takut malah membuat kyungsoo tertawa lepas. Ia geli sendiri melihat wajah kai yang banyak ditempeli pasir.

"haha.. dasar kkamjong"

"apa? awas yaa!" kyungsoo yang merasa dalam bahaya segera berlari kepinggir pantai menghindari diri dari kai yang sedang mengejarnya.

"kai jelek.. wlekkk.." begitulah kira-kira ledekan kyungsoo yang membuat kai bertambah kesal. Kai jelek? Oh ayolah, siapa yang percaya itu? Batin kai narsis.

.

"dasar anak kecil" ujar suho yang sedari tadi hanya menonton aksi kejar-kejaran adiknya.

"hn" tanggapan itu hanya dibalas dengan kata singkat oleh sehun yang sedari tadi menyibukkan diri dengan air kelapa mudanya.

"haah..haah.. oppa, ayo kepantai.. berenang" luhan datang bersama lay dan langsung menyeret kekasihya untuk bermain bersama. Mereka berempat segera melangkah menyusul kaisoo yang sedang bermain di pantai.

Tes..

"memang tak ada yang memperdulikanku" ucap seorang gadis.

.

Ketiga pasangan itu asik mencipratkan air pada pasangannya masing-masing, mereka tertawa lepas, dapat kita lihat betapa bahagiannya mereka saat ini.

"haah..haah.. kai..ampun..aku capek" permohonan kyungsoo tidak dihiraukan oleh kai, ia terlihat semakin mendekat membuat kyungsoo waspada.

"eh? Kau mau apa kai? Jangan mendekat … aku capek" kyungsoo perlahan menjauh melihat evil smirk yang kai tujukan untuknya.

'gawat..aku tidak bisa berenang' batin kyungsoo gelisah.

Grepp…

Kyungsoo menegang seketika tangan kai berhasil menggengam bahunya.

Mereka bertatapan lama dan pada akhirnya-

Byurrr…

Kai dengan teganya mendorong kyungsoo yang saat itu tidak dalam keadaan siap menyelam.

"BWAHAHAHA"

Melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang mangap-mangap memangambil udara, membuat kai tertawa kelas. Kyungsoo yang mendapat kelakuan seperti itu bukan main kesal pada kekasihnya ini.

Ia lalu bangki dan dengan tatapan tajamnya ia berusaha menggapai pundak kai untuk mendorongnya, membalas kelakuan kai tadi untuknya.

"bwahahaha.. aku hanya bercanda kyungsoo, jangan marah dong" ujar kai seraya berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang akan meledak ini.

"bercandamu keterlaluan KAI" kyungsoo menekan kata kai membalas perkataan kekasihnya ini.

Grep..

Melihat kyungsoo yang akan semakin ingin membalasnya bahkan sampai ingin menangis, membuat kai berinisiatif memeluknya.

"maafkan aku sayang" ujar kai, mengusap lembut helaian rambut kyungsoo dan kadang mengecupnya lembut.

Kyungsoo yang memang pada dasarnya akan takluk dengan perbuatan kai yang seperti ini untuknya hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang kai dan membalas pelukan kai.

"kau keterlaluan kai, nanti kalo aku tenggelam bagaimana?"

"aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu"

"saranghae kyungsoo" lanjut kai ketika tidak mendapat balasan dari kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar akhir perkataan kai sebelum kedua bibir itu bertemu.

"saranghae kkamjong" balas kyungsoo disela-sela ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong reader.. #membungkuk..

Maaf ya author updatenya lama..

Karena author lagi sibuk-sibuk TO ni..

Doa'in nilai TO author sukses ya…#plak

Ok. Sesuai janji.. chap depan fanfic ini bakal tamat..

Makasih buat para readers yang udah nyempetin ngereview..

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw :** haha.. kalau cubit dikit mah nggak apa eonni.. asal jangan dipukulin.

**Choi min gi : **kependekan? Masak sih eonni? Ini udah aku panjangin dikit. Hehe..

**Kim nhana : **mian kalo telat updatenya.. aku lagi nggak dapet insipirasi ni eonie.. moment hunhanya dikit banget disini.. gg ada mungkin #ngumpetdibelakangKai #Viss…

**SaaranghaeKaiSoo :** naik Rate? Aku belum bisa eonni, ini ajah aku nulis adegan ciumannya masih kikuk.. mian eonni, aku belum bisa buat adegan-adegan rate M, tapi disini udah banyak deket-deketnya kok.. #apadah.. makasih reviewnya eonni…

**Liaondust : **haha.. makasih udah review dari awal.. sequelnya nanti author pertimbangin ya.. kalau author nggak sibuk, author tambah sequelnya..

AKHIR KATA

.

.

.

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8-end

**~MY DREAM~**

**Desclaimer: cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: cho ah rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo (author baru)**

**Pair : KaiDo EXO and other pairings**

"maafkan aku sayang" ujar kai, mengusap lembut helaian rambut kyungsoo dan kadang mengecupnya lembut.

Kyungsoo yang memang pada dasarnya akan takluk dengan perbuatan kai yang seperti ini untuknya hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang kai dan membalas pelukan kai.

"kau keterlaluan kai, nanti kalo aku tenggelam bagaimana?"

"aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu"

"saranghae kyungsoo" lanjut kai ketika tidak mendapat balasan dari kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar akhir perkataan kai sebelum kedua bibir itu bertemu.

"saranghae kkamjong" balas kyungsoo disela-sela ciuman mereka.

**Chapter 8 (ending)**

Seorang gadis tampak termenung di bawah pohon kelapa, menghindarinya dari sengatan matahari yang sangat terik siang itu. Cerahnya cahaya hari itu ternyata bertolak belakang dengan raut wajahnya saat ini. Guratan kemendungan tampak tercipta di wajahnya.

"aku memang tidak sebanding denganmu, dari dulu hingga sekarang"

Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin sepoi yang menerpanya.

"bahkan untuk mendapatkan-nya, aku masih kalah"

Ia kembali menghela nafas berat, ia menggenggam ponsel ditangannya kuat.

Gadis itu-krystal termenung sembari pikirannya melayang kemasa lalu yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin ia ingat.

**flashback**

.

Kyungsoo? kenapa harus nama itu lagi yang selalu berada diatasnya, krystal memandang benci seorang anak yang tampak tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya. Gadis berusia 14 tahun itu duduk dibangku taman sekolahnya seraya memandang benci pada sekelompok siswi yang sedang asik bercanda ria.

Krystal merasa kesal pada kyungsoo, si anak baru yang datang kesekolahnya dan menggeser demua posisinya, merubah cara pandang teman-teman kepadanya dan berangsur mengambil semua yang harusnya menjadi miliknya. Teman-temannya, perhatian gurunya, bahkan sampai lelaki yang ingin ia dekati sekalipun.

Bahkan ia baru melihat berita mading pagi ini, lagi-lagi nama itu yang berada diatasnya, meraih peringkat pertama dikelasnya.

.

Krystal, Gadis berseragam SMA Exo ini terlihat menyambut pagi bahagiannya, ia memandang kotak bekal yang saat ini berada ditangannya. Membayangkan ekspresi namja yang dicintainya bahagia atas bekalnya siang nanti.

BRAKK.

Bekal buatannya yang sedari tadi ia genggam terjatuh cuma-Cuma dilantai koridor yang dingin. Mata kelamnya memandang sedih pada dua orang muda mudi yang mengobrol akrab setelah sebelumnya sang cowok membantu sang gadis berdiri.

Ekspresi- senyum itu, krystal berani bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman tulus itu tercipta lagi selama ia memasuki SMA Exo ini.

"kai" nada suara krystal terdengar lirih. Sedikit butiran bening tampak menggenang dimatanya.

TES..

Bersemaan dengan meluncunya butiran bening itu dari pelupuk matanya, matanya terbelalak lebar melihat sosok itu, sosok gadis yang sering menghantuinya, seakan saat itu datang lagi ia benar-benar akan kehilangan semuanya.

"k..kyungsoo" sudah lama, ia tidak mengucapkan nama itu.

Tes..

Air matanya kembali mengalir kala melihat kai dengan cekatan mencegah kyungsoo yang akan meninggalkannya, raut wajah malu kyungsoo yang kembali menciptakan senyum manis kai.

.

Krystal tau kyungsoo saat ini memang sedang kehilangan ingatannya, oleh karena itu, di belakang kai ia diam-diam sering membully gadis bermata belok itu.

Dibalik penampilan sederhana kyungsoo, krystal dengan percaya dirinya membully gadis itu tanpa takut ancaman apapun, dia tidak memperdulikan status keluarga kyungsoo, satu prinsipnya sekarang anak beasiswa anak yang miskin, jadi Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyelidiki status keluargannya.

Dan baru kali ini krystal melihat mereka berinteraksi dekat, apa kai sudah mulai mendapatkan cintanya kembali, apa kai sudah tak takut lagi akan dijauhi kyungsoo yang mungkin akan mengingatnya kembali suatu saat?

.

.

Krystal sangat mengingat itu, kepingan kejadian menyakitkannya kembali terulang, saat kai dengan romantisnya menyatakan perasaannya pada kyungsoo. Ia sungguh iri, ia muak dengan keadaan ini, ia sakit melihat ini, melihat kai dengan penuh kesadaran mencium kyungsoo didepan hampir seluruh murid SMA EXO. Seharusnya ia yang sedang berada diposisi kyungsoo saat ini.

.

.

Semakin hari krystal melihat kai dan D.O semakin dekat, ia tersenyum kala mendapat kabar bahwa ada dua anak baru pertukaran pelajar dari china yang salah satu dari mereka dikenalnya.

Sehun.

nama itu bagaikan banteng bagi krystal untuk menjauhkan hubungan mereka. Dia yakin namja yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabat karib kyungsoo dan kai itu sangat membenci kai yang saat itu dengan sengaja meninggalkan kyungsoo dalam keadaan kritis. Tentu saat ini kyungsoo belum bisa mengingatnya.

Awalnya semua memang berjalan sesuai dugaan dan rencananya, mereka, kai dan sehun sering terlibat baku hantam didepan kyungsoo, maka suatu hari kesadaran krystal habis, telah lama ia menanti saat kyungsoo yang mengingat nya kembali, dan meninggalkan kai. Tapi sudah lama ia menunggu saat itu tidak pernah muncul.

Krystal tersenyum licik saat ia selesai menelfon seseorang untuk menemuinya. Sandiwaranya didepan appanya ternyata berhasil, ia berhasil merebut kai dari tangan kyungsoo, walaupun dengan cara licik sekalipun, menjadikan persahabatan appanya dan appa kai sebagai tameng untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Krystal melajukan kembali mobilnya setelah ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kesaku. Lagi-lagi senyum miring itu tercipta tak kala ia melihat kai-namja yang ia cintai tengah meninggalkan seorang gadis manis yang dengan gontai berjalan sembari menatap sedih punggung kekasihnya.

Melihat kyungsoo-gadis itu berlari kencang menuju kai, dengan kesempatan itulah krystal memacu mobilnya menuju kyungsoo.

BRUMMM…

BRAKKK…

Bertepatan dengan beranjaknya sebuah mobil, tergeletak pula dengan tidak berdayanya seorang gadis manis yang dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya bergumam lirih menatap mobil kekasihnya yang perlahan menjauh MENINGGALKANNYA.

Krystal dengan entengnya meninggalkan kyungsoo yang kehilangan kesadaran dan tersenyum melihat spion mobilnya yang menunjukkan bahwa kyungsoo tak lagi sendiri, ia bersama namja itu, sehun.. semua rencananya tidak ia sangka akan berjalan selancar ini.

.

Kai, memandang lurus kearah seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah berbaring lesuh diatas ranjangnya, krystal, kai terpaksa menemaninya yang sedang sakit ini-atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura sakit ini.

'haaah'

Kai menghela nafas berat sekali lagi, ia mulai menghawatirkan kyungsoo beberapa hari ini, ponsel kyungsoo tidak aktif, sedangkan ia tidak bisa pergi kesekolah karena harus menolong appanya di perusahaan. apalagi saat itu ia meninggalkannya dengan suasana hati yang tidak baik. Sungguh, kai terlihat sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"kau kenapa?" tangan putih krystal membelai lembut pipi kiri kai. Gadis itu menyadari dan sangat menyadari gurat kekhawatiran diwajah lelaki tan itu.

Kai memangdang krystal dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan olehnya. Dengan malas kai menyingkirkan tangan krystal dari wajahnya.

"cepatlah sembuh, aku bosan kalau selalui menungguimu sakit, aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri" sakit..? tentu saja, hati krystal sangat nyeri mendengarnya, dengan semampunya ia tersenyum pada kai.

"aku sudah mulai sekolah besok, kita akan kembali kesekolah"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Kristal dapat melihat raut wajah kai yang berangsur menunjukkan kelegaan, dan ia tahu betul apa alasannya.

.

KRIIINGG….

Bell bordering menandakan selesainya sistem belajar mengajar hari ini. Krystal dengan sok mesranya menggandeng lengan kai menuju keparkiran, kai yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu jadi tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia sedari tadi memikirkan keberadaan kyungsoo saat ini. Ia harus menanyakan ini pada sehun. ya, ia harus menanyakannya.

"KIM JONGIN" kai tersentak mendengar suara itu, itu suara sehun, sahabatnya. Ia juga menyadari sesuatu saat ini tangan krystal sedang bergelayut manja dilengannya. Ia dengan kasar menyentakkan gantungan lengan itu dan menatap heran sahabatnya yang sedang penuh amarah menghampirinya.

BUK…

Kai tersungkur mendapat pukulan tiba-tiba dari sehun.

"YAA.. APA-APAAN KAU" kai dapat melihat krystal membelanya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK KAU TAHU JONGIN!"

'Ada apa ini?' batin kai. Kai benar-benar tidak mengerti hal ini.

"sehun, sudah! Kita harus kerumah sakit segera!" luhan dengan cekatan menarik lengan tunangannya untuk menjauhi area itu.

Kai yang tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya tanda ia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia yakini pasti sangat menyakitkan

"dimana kyungsoo?" tanyanya melempar pandangan penuh harap pada sahabatnya itu

"cih, apa pedulimu? Silahkan lanjutkan kencan kalian" sehun malah beranjak meninggalkannya.

"KUTANYA DIMANA KYUNGSOO SEKARANG SEHUN?" kai mencengkram kuat kerah baju sehun.

"APA PEDULIMU KAI?"

"DIA KEKASIHKU, KAU TAK BERHAK MENYEMBUNYIKAN KEBERADAANNYA DARIKU"

Krystal lagi-lagi merakan sakit yang teramat kala mendengar kai mati-matian menghawatirkan kyungsoo.

"DIA KECELAKAAN, DAN SEKARANG DIA TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI DIRUMAH SAKIT, DIA KECELAKAAN SEWAKTU KAU MENINGGALKANNYA KEMARIN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI. KAU PUAS BRENGSEK"

.

Semenjak saat itulah, krystal tidak melihat kai lagi, ia sempat mendatangi kediaman kai dan mendapat informasi bahwa namja itu sedang prig kerumah sakit. Ia sudah tahu pasti tujuan kai kerumah sakit. Untuk menjenguk kekasihnya. Yaa itu benar.

Malamnya, krystal dan keluarganya diundang makan malam dirumah kai, krystal baru menyadari ada cara lain lagi untuk memisahkan mereka, dengan perjodohannya. Entah kenapa untuk urusan kai krystal tampak menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya.

Setelah ia duduk disebelah kai dan dengan manjanya menggandeng lengan calon tunangannya itu, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan sebuah keluarga kaya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kyungsoo, anak itu yang ternyata adalh anak tunggal dari pemilik sekolahnya.

Krystal merasakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing, ia dengan bangganya mengatakan bahwa kai adalah calon tunangannya. Dan dengan malu pula ia mendengar kyungsoo mengakui hubungannya dengan kai, dan dengan terang-terangan kai menolak perjodohan ini dengan alasan yang membuat krystal muak.

Dengan berderai air mata krystal berlari keluar mendengar dengan gampangnya appanya membatalkan perjodohan ini dan membentaknya dengan kasar dihadapan mereka, dua orang yang kini dimata krystal memandangnya kasihan.

.

Lama merenungkan diri, akhirnya krystal menyadari sesuatu, ia terlalu bodoh selama ini, memaksakan seseorang untuk mencintainya, melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya, yang hasilnya dapat kita lihat saat ini, NOL besar.

Ia merengek pada appanya untuk bisa ikut dalam project liburan musim semi kehawai bersama kyungsoo dan kai, ia sadar ia membutukhkan maaf untuk kejahatannya selama ini.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, ditanah hawai yang panas.

**Flashback off.**

**.**

**.**

"kai kemana sih" dengan gontai kyungsoo menyusuri pantai , mata kelamnya memandang heran seorang gadis yang tampak termenung dibawah pohon kelapa.

Dengan ragu ia menghampiri gadis itu, bagaimanapun ia hanya seorang gadis kesepian yang sedang mencari perhatian. Ya, itulah yang selama ini kyungsoo tangkap dari pengamatannya tentang krystal beberapa hari belakangan ini, gadis yang egois, yang ingin mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, itu juga merupakan sifatnya.

Puk…

Bunyi tepukan halus dipundaknya membuat krystal tersadar dan langsung mendongak, matanya melebar sempurnya mendapati kyungsoo dengan ekspresi heran memandangnya.

"kyungsoo?"

Krystal lebih terkejutnya lagi kala kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Terdengar kyungsoo yang menghela nafas berat.

"teman, memang seseorang yang dapat mengubah segala tentang kita ya?" krystal memasang raut heran kala mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut kyungsoo.

"saat mereka meninggalkan kita, kita dapat merasakan sebagian diri kita dibawanya, kau tahu apa sebagian itu? Kebahagiaan, mereka membawa kebahagian diri kita ikut terbawa bersamanya. Dan seorang yang sendiri tanpa teman yang berarti dalam hidupnya , itu sama saja dengan hidup tanpa kebahagiaan, membuat kita menjadi sosok yang egois, kala melihat teman yang selama ini kita percaya tengah bercanda dengan yang lain tanpa memperdulikan kita, itulah yang selama ini aku tangkap dari sosokmu krystal"

Krystal membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu, semudah itukah kyungsoo menebaknya?

"kau hanya gadis kesepian yang kebahagiaanmu sudah terbawa oleh teman-temanmu saat itu, membuatmu menjadi pribadi yang egois dan menutup diri dari orang-orang, tidak mempercayai adanya teman yang bisa bersamamu lagi, setelah kau melihat sendiri teman-temanmu teralihkan oleh seorang anak baru. benarkah begitu krystal?" sambungnya.

Krystal hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya mendengar itu, semua tebakannya benar, semua memang sesuai dengan fakta.

"bukalah kembali hatimu, teman disini saling memahami, kau tidak akan kehilangan mereka kala kau berusaha untuk juga mengerti mereka, bukan hanya mereka yang mengerti kau jadi yang kau butuhkan hanya saling memahami untuk menjaga lingkaran persahabatan itu"

"kyung..soo-

"meminta maaf, apakah itu yang mau kau ucapkan? Dan jawabnku aku memaafkanmu"

"hiks.. kyungsoo-

"kau jangan ucapkan kata menyesal dan berjanji meninggalkanku dan tidak akan menggangguku lagi, itu sudah basi, yang aku mau jika aku memaafkanmu adalah tetap disini bersamaku, dan aku akan mengajarimu arti teman yang sebenarnya" kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman tulus.

dengan cepat krystal memeluk kyungsoo, teman barunya, seorang yang dengan senang hati memaafkannya dan bersedia menjadi temannya.

"kau berjanji akan mematuhi saratku tadi?" Tanya kyungsoo pada krystal yang saat ini sedang sekuat tenanga menahan isak tangisnya.

Dengan anggukan kepala, kedua sahabat baru itu kembali berpelukan.

"permisi kakak, ada surat untukmu" seorang anak kecil mengganngu acara krystal dan kyungsoo dipantai saat ini.

"surat? Untukku?" Tanya kyungsoo pada anak kecil yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan.

'SEGERA CARI AKU KYUNGSOO, JANGAN BIARKAN AKU TERBANG BERSAMA BALON YANG SEDANG MENGAMBANG DIAWANG-AWANG BERSIAP UNTUK TERBANG DAN MENINGGALKANMU, SEMUA HARAPAN DAN IMPIANMU TERGANTUNG PADA TEPAT WAKTUNYA KAU MENGGAPAI BALON ITU AGAR TIDAK TERBANG'

Dengan reflek kyungsoo bangkit dan dengan raut kecemasan ia berlari menuju arah yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan anak kecil tadi.

Ia 100% yakin kalau surat dari kekasihnya kai, 'meninggalkanmu' kata-kata itulah yang membuat kyungsoo kini hilang kendali, ia tak mau kehilangan lagi.

"kai..hiks..kau dimana kai? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku"

Perasaan kyungsoo membawanya melangkah kedalam permukiman gedung perkotaan yang gelap, ia tidak menyadarinya, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, ia berhenti tepat saat ia menemukan jalan buntu disuatu gang.

Perasaannya saja atau memang kakinya tidak menuruti perintah otaknya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, dan yang sekarang ia lakukan hanya berdiri seraya memandang taku kesekelilingnya.

"k..kai"

Clekk..

Deg..

Berhadapan didepannya saat in sebuah rangkain foto membentuk love besar tengah terpampang indah dihadapannya. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kala melihat rangkaian foto itu adalah moment-mommentnya saat bersama kai.

Cklekk….

Saat ini kyungsoo dikejutkan lagi dengan suara saklar dan keterangan gang yang tadinya gelap itu, segera ia berbalik dan tersenyum menatap kai. Namja itu tengah memandangnya.

"kai?" baru saja kyungsoo akan berjalan mendekat, kai memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi kyungsoo.

"kau belum menyelesaikan misimu kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo hanya melontarkan tatapan heran kearah kai, dengan isyarat dari kai, kyungsoo memandang sebelah tangan kai yang lurus kesamping dengan sebuah balon yang kapan saja bisa terbang mengingat kondisinya saat ini yang tidak digenggam, ditambah terpaan angin yang saat itu sedang kencang.

Teringat sesuatu, kyungsoo segera berlari kearah balon itu dan merebutnya dari kai, kai yang melihat itu yanga bisa tersnyum memandang kekasihnya yang menggenggam erat tali balon tersebut.

"aku tak akan membiarkannya terbang-tidak akan" ucap kyungsoo tegas, manambah senyum tulus kai untuknya.

Perlahan kai mendekat kearah kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan kyungsoo yang masih memegang erat tali balon pink itu.

"kau, mengambil keputusan yang benar kyungsoo, karena jika balon itu benar-benar terbang, maka aku juga akan terbang bersamanya, dan juga itu merupakan tanda bahwa kau telah menolakku" ujar kai seraya membuka perlahan genggaman tangan kyungsoo.

Sekali lagi mata kyungsoo membelalak sempurnya, kala melihat sebuah cincin yang mengikat tali balon itu.

"jadi, tidak ada alasan kau menolak pertunangan kita minggu depan kyungsoo, karena kau telah menerimaku, dan bukti itu ada ditanganmu saat ini" ujar kai seraya memeluk kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan tampang herannya.

"heh, dasar kkamjong" kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat kai saat ini.

"saranghae"

"nado saranghae"

Kedua bibir itu hambir bertemu jikalau saja-

"woooii, digaji apa nih kita udah susah susah nempelin foto-foto ini" suara keras suho memecah suasana romantic yang teripta.

kedua couple SULAY-HUNHAN secara tiba-tiba muncul dan menunjuk-nunjuk kumpulan foto-foto tadi.

"enggh.. kau tidak tulus membantu calon adik iparmu ini hyung"

"tapi tetap ada balasan donk, yaa itung-itung sebagai rasa terima kasih lah" jawab suho.

"aku minta kalian juga mengajak kami sewaktu honey moon" ujar luhan dengan semangat berapai-api.

"YA.. ITU AKAN MENGGANGGU ACARA KAMI" ujar kkamjong ups. Maksudnya kai dengan suara yang lebih keras, karena tidak terima.

"lagian kami juga belum bakal menikah kok, kan masih SMA" tambah kyungsoo.

.

.

.

END

Annyeong yorobeun#tutupmuka.

Gimana ancurkah? Endingnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan?

Author minta maaf ya kalau dichap ini banyak adegan kyungsoo dan krystalnya.

Tapi dari pada ngegantung, kan aneh juga kesannya. Maaf ya acara lamarannya kurang romantic dan wah.. tapi author udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk namatin fic ini.

Makasih ya udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal, mudah-mudahan waktu libur besok, author buat project ff kaisoo lagi.. hehe…

Author juga minta maaf karena chap sebelumnya banyak terdapat typo.

Kamshamida yorobeun….

Saatnya balas review :

**chocoDOnutKRISpy :** hehe, makasih ripiwnya chinggu, makasih juga udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal.

**Riyoung kim : **haha.. betul tu chinngu, tapi walau tetap TO, inspirasi untuk fanfic mah jalan terus.. #plak.. makasih ripiwnya ya chinggu… ^^

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw :** aku juga kasian sama krystal chinggu.#plak..

**KaiSoo fujoshi SNH : **annyeong, salam kenal ya.. wah makasih udah suka ff yang GS.. aku fikir nanti bakal dapet flame gara2 buat yang GS.. hm. Doa'in ujian lancar ya, biar bisa project ff kaisoo berikutnya.

**Choi min gi : **ne, ini udah lanjut..

**sooBaby1213 2 :** hehe.. namanya juga couple favourite.. jelas so sweet… krystal? Aku nggak buat krystal sampe punya pasangan disini.

**Sari nur hanifah :**annyeong… makasih ya udah mau baca and ripiw dari awal.. salam kenal..! itu nangis beneran ya pas di chap 5? hehehe

**Dea mulyawan : **Cuma sampe chap 8..

**Kim nhana :** huua… makasih chinggu… FIGHTING juga nee….

**Jisoopark1001 :** aduh, malunya eonni, sumpah gregetan banget aku bukin adegan kissingnya, besok ajarin cara buatnya yaa.. #plakk.. makasih semangatnya.

**AKHIR KATA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
